The Nine Tails and The Priestess
by TheOneAndOnlyDeidaraSempai
Summary: Lady midoriko sends Kagome to the Naruto world where she encounters none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself. What adventures await Kagome in the world of ninjas?(sorry bad summary I know)
1. Naruto Uzumaki

The Sacred Jewel glowed a bright pink in the palms of a raven haired girl. She gazed down at the now completed jewel. It soothed her soul when she looked at it. She closed her eyes and heard a soft whisper. She could not understand what it was saying.

Kikyo and Inuyasha had finally gotten together. Even though it pained her to see the two with one another she finally accepted it was not meant to be. Kikyo still had Inuyashas heart from the very beginning.

"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed standing in front of her. His clothing was torn in a couple places and had scratches all over his body. His worst wound was on his stomach very a demon had stuck his fist through him.

"Inuyasha," she looked up and smiled at the white haired half demon. She held up the jewel so everyone was allowed to see it.

Miroku hesitated but undid the prayer beads from around his cursed hand. He blinked when he saw no black hole. Him and Sango rejoiced.

"What are you going to wish for?" Inuyasha asked still staring down at the jewel.

She held it out to him,"I was going to let you decide on the first wish."

Inuyasha stared at her and gave her a smile before taking the jewel in his hand and closing his fist around it. He then closed his eyes.

"I wish...for Kikyo to be alive," he whispered. The Jewel glowed pink and a white orb shot from the ground and slammed itself into Kikyo. Inuyasha quickly handed the jewel back to Kagome before aiding Kikyo.

"Kikyo...your skin is warm!" Inuyasha announced. She looked up at him and gave him a true smile. They embraced each other.

Kagome smiled at him and Kikyo and Sango and Miroku. It seemed she was the only one alone. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"Thank you, Kagome," Kikyo said. Kagome nodded her head and gave her one of her own smiled.

"Wait...if that white orb was Kikyos soul...then that means Kagome is not Kikyos reincarnation," Sango commented. Everyone looked from Kagome to Kikyo.

The jewel glowed and a figured appeared before them.

"Lady Midoriko," Miroku gasped in surprise.

The ghostly figure smiled at the monk and nodded her head.

"Yes. I am Midioriko...the demon slayer was correct. Kagome you are not the reincarnation of Kikyo...you are my reincarnation," she explained,"And you have yet another evil to face. However, this time you will not be returning here nor to your home in the future."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You will be somewhere where there is much greater evil than Naraku. An evil organization is out and is set on bringing peace to the world in the most horrible way possible,"

"But that is impossible! Stillness does not exist without the wind nor will peace exist without Chaos!" Kikyo argued.

"Yes I am fully aware of this however I do no know all the details...Kagome...you have 24 hours to say your goodbyes to your friends and family..." With that said Midoriko disappeared.

"I always knew that I would end up having yet another adventure," Kagome sighed.

"No matter where you go Kagome...we will always be with you," Miroku hugged the young woman. She was very thankful he did not use that wandering hand of his.

"I agree with Miroku," Sango said joining the hug.

"Hate to ruin your moment but we have unwanted company," inuyasha growled. He pulled out his sword.

Everyone waited to see who it was and none other than Sesshomaru himself walked into the clearing.

"I have no need to fight you Inuyasha," he glared at the half demon,"I have buiness with the Miko."

"Oh?" She questioned and raised an eyebrow. He walked towards her and stopped a few feet from her. He put his hand on Tenseiga.

"You have earned this Sesshomarus respect Miko. Not only are you powerful but you have saved Rin countless times. Therefor I will award you with Tenseiga," he pulled the sword, sheath and all, and handed it to her.

"Isnt Tenseiga a demon sword though?" Miroku asked.

"It is. But it has taken a liking to the miko," he explained.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," she smiled and hugged the sword close to her. Sango had taught her how to use a sword and Kagome now had a reason to be thankful for that.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, turned and left leaving everyone else speechless.

"Well that was unexpected..."Kagome muttered. Everyone else agreed with her.

Later that day the group spent most of the day together. Hanging out, reminiscing about old times, and just having fun. Then the time came where it was finally time to say good bye to her parents.

"I'll be back tomorrow...I promise..." She said as she jumped into the well.

"Mom grandpa Souta! Im home!" She announced walking through the door.

"Kagome!" Her mother greeted hugging her beloved daughter.

"Mom...i need you to get grandpa and Souta... Please i have to tell you all something very important," Kagome pulled back from her mother who gave her a concerned look but did as she was told.

Once everyone was in the living room Kagome stood before them.

"I have some good news and some bad news..." She began.

"Lets hear the good news first," Souta suggested.

"Ok well the Shikon no tama is finally complete, Sango and Miroku are getting married and Inuyasha and Kikyo are together," she smiled at her family members.

"That good dear!" Her mother said.

"The bad news...after the completion of the Shikon no tama, we were confronted by Midoriko...she told me that i had 24 hours to say good bye to everyone...meaning this is the last time I will be seeing you all...Midoriko said that I have yet another adventure and will not be returning..." Kagome explained.

It was silent before her mother stood and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Then Souta did the same thing and finally grandpa joined. There they cried together and enjoyed the little time left they had with Kagome

The next day Kagome packed her things and headed out to the well for the last time. She turned and observed her surroundings making sure to take in every little detail. Her family was with her to see her off. Of course Souta was crying. Kagome kneeled down to face her little brother.

She wiped his tears,"Hey, be a big boy. No more tears."

He nodded his head. She moved towards the next person. Grandpa

"You might want to consider taking on an apprentice grandpa," Kagome smiled. She knew he was trying to keep his cool.

"Thats what Souta is here for," he said his voice cracking just a bit. Kagome smiled again and hugged her grandpa.

"Mom..."She sighed and remembered all the times when her mother provided her with food and first aid supplies.

"Oh before you forget Kagome...here is an extra bag. It has food, money and first aid supplies!" Her mother handed her the bag and Kagome giggled.

"Thank you mother,"

"Be careful," she kissed the top of her head. Kagome walked down the steps of the well house and gave her family one last smile and goodbye before jumping inside.

Once on the other side she was greeted by Inuyasha. He took her to the village where they said their final goodbyes and gave final hugs.

Miroku gave her some sutras. He had help train her in how to use them. Sango gave Kagome her sword and yet another hug. She strapped the sword to her waist just below Tenseiga. Kaeda gave her several different types of herbs to use for medicine and such. Kikyos gift was a quiver of arrows. She gratefully took them and actually hugged the woman.

"Inuyasha," she smiled and reached up and took the beads that were around his neck off. She handed them to him.

"Kagome...you keep them," he said and put the beads around her neck.

"Thank you," the two shared one last hug before Midoriko appeared.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Kagome nodded. Midoriko began to glow along with Kagome and before she knew it they had disappeared.

-  
Kagome opened her eyes. She was in a clearing similar to the Feudal era.

"Kagome this is a very dangerous place remember that. I have visited the leader, or hokage as they call it, and informed her of your arrival," Midoriko said.

"Thank you Lady Midoriko," Kagome smiled at the ghostly figure. Suddenly someone stepped through the trees.

She had long blond hair tied into low pigtails. Her eyes were brown and she had a blue diamond in the middle of her forehead. She also had very large breasts.

"Are you Kagome?" She asked.

"Y-yes," Kagome stuttered and bowed before the woman.

"Raise your head. I am Lady Tsunade. Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village," she said introducing herself.

"Pleased to meet you," she greeted back.

"We must hurry back to the village before anyone realizes I am missing," she smiled yet she had that mischievous look in her eyes. Kagome looked up at Midoriko.

"Go ahead child," she whispered. Kagome nodded and walked towards the woman. The two headed back towards the village.

The well was actually in the hidden leaf village it was near a training area shielded by trees and such.

"I'll introduce you to team 7," she said as they walked through the village. Kagome stared in amazement at all the beautiful buildings.

"Hey umm Lady Tsunade who are those guys?" Kagome asked pointing to the Hokage faces.

"Hmm? Those are the previous hokages of this village. The first face was a man named Senji hashirami. He was the founder of the hidden leaf village. The second is Senji Tobimaru he also help with the finding of the village. The third is Sarutobi he. The fourth would be Minato Namikaze. He saved the village by sacrificing his own life to seal up the nine tailed fox inside a newborn baby," she explained.

"Wow," she whispered as she looked upon the faces,"And im guessing the last one is you?"

Tsunade nodded her head and they continued walking through the village.

"Lady Tsunade!" A voice called out. Kagome turned around to see a woman with black hair and onyx eyes run up to them. She also noted the pig with pearls around its neck in her arms.

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"Where did you go?" The woman looked at Tsunade with a raised eyebrow.

"I had something to do," Tsunade replied. She turned back around and motioned for Kagome to follow.

They were walking in the Hokage mansion when suddenly someone crashed into Kagome. The two fell to the ground, her 'attacker' on top.

"Owie," kagome muttered. She opened her eyes only to be met with brilliant bright blue ones.


	2. Chapter 2

The two stared at one another. Her brown eyes staring into his brilliant blue ones. He blinked a couple times before standing up And rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry," he said and held out a hand. Kagome took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Once she was on her feet she got a good look at him,

The boy had bright blonde hair with blue eyes. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit. Around his forehead was a metal headband with a weird symbol on it. What really stood out was the whiskers on his cheeks...Kagome hadn't realized that she had a confused expression on her face, nor did she realize that Naruto had the same expression.

"Why do you wear such weird clothing?" He pointed out. Kagome blinked and looked down at her clothing. She was wearing a Mikos kimono and it didn't seem very common in this area.

"Naruto! Don't be so rude!" Lady Tsunade scolded. The boy, now known as Naruto, apologized once more.

"Its ok," Kagome smiled at him.

"Im Naruto Uzumaki!" He greeted and gave her a smile of his own and stuck out his hand for her to shake

"Kagome," she replied and shook his hand.

"It was nice meeting you Kagome buy I have to meet Iruka Sensei at the ramen shop!" With that said he waved goodbye and left.

"What a strange boy..." Kagome muttered to herself as she watched the boy leave. Tsunade sighed.

"Thats Naruto for you," she smiled.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant..." She began. Tsunade looked down at the young priestess beside her.

"What do you mean?" She asked her voice sounded more serious.

"He has two types of Auras...most people only have one but he has two. The first is bright and full of hope and determination while the other is darker..." She explained.

"Yes. I will explain more when we get inside," she turned and walked inside with Kagome following after her.

-  
"Hey Naruto!" Iruka waved when he saw Naruto come into view.

"Hey Iruka Sensei!" He ran over to him and the two took their seats and ordered.

"What took so long?" Iruka asked. Naruto turned to him.

"I ran into someone," he said with a small blush on his cheeks. This did not go amiss by Iruka.

"Sakura perhaps?" He questioned.

"No. It was a different girl. Shes new and was wearing a strange outfit," Naruto explained.

"What was she wearing?" Iruka glanced at the boy as his face lit up at the sight of their ramen.

"Well...she had this red and white outfit on. Something you would wear during a festival," he tried his best to explain what Kagome was wearing.

"I think what your talking about is a priestess kimono," Iruka commented.

"Priestess?" Naruto gave Iruka a confused looked.

"Yes a priestess is a very powerful being with holy power and is able to purify any evil being with a single touch!" Iruka watched as Narutos hand went to his stomach.

"I see..." He muttered. Iruka gave Naruto a sympathetic look before returning to his bowl of ramen.

"So Tsunade, whats the deal with Naruto and his two auras?" Kagome asked once they were seated in her office.

"Naruto has a demon fox sealed inside him," Kagome gave her a shocked look.

Tsunade then went into detail of how the fox attacked the village.

"I see...i'll keep that in mind next time I see him," she smiled at her.

"Now lets discuss your living arrangements... There were very few people that had room to let you stay. There was Kakashi hatake a former Anbu member and Narutos sensei. There was Asuma Sarutobi and finally there is Naruto Uzumaki," Kagome thought for a moment.

She didn't really know anyone around here. She knew Tsunade a little and she hardly knew Naruto. Whats a girl supposed to do?

"I understand that this is a difficult decision because you do not know anyone besides myself," Tsuande laid a hand on Kagomes shoulder in a reassuring way.

"Thanks...but I think I would have to go with Naruto," Kagome thought over her decision and nodded her head.

"Alright! Shizune, send for Naruto immediately!" The young woman that had been standing besides Tsunades desk suddenly came alive and sprung into action. She took off out of the office but not before handing the pig in her arms to Kagome.

"Why does she have a pig? More importantly why is the pig wearing jewelry?" Kagome let out a giggle.

"Its Shizune. Her name is Tonton," Tsunade said taking the pig from her arms.

After a couple minuted the door opened to reveal none other than Naruto himself.

"Hey grandma what did you want?" He asked approaching her desk.

"You have a new room mate," she growled her hand in a tight fist.

"Oh? Who is it?" He questioned not caring about her mood. Tsunade motioned towards the girl next to him.

"Hello Naruto!" Kagome greeted.

"Hey! So your my new roommate?" He grinned and took her wrist and dragged her out of the office.

"W-where are we going!?" Kagome had almost lost her footing when he had dashed out of the room.

"Home of course! We can set up your new room and then I can introduce you to some of my friends!" He looked back and shot her one of his famous grins. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

Yes her and Naruto would get along justtt fine.

-  
A/n  
Soo i know its been a little bit but i was too lazy to do any writing. I have been very busy lately...my birthday is on monday and well ya

1/27

I'll be 16! Woop!

Anywho tell me what you think thus far


	3. Chapter 3

3  
Naruto had literally dragged Kagome to his house. She had laughed the whole way there. She couldn't believe that such a sweet determined boy could be the holder of a monster such as the nine tails.

Before she knew it Naruto had stopped and opened his apartment door. The two walked and Kagome looked around.

Dishes were piled in the sink, bowls and milk cartons were left on the table, empty cups of ramen littered the floor along with clothes.

"Sorry about the mess," Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he watched Kagome make her way to the cabinets.

"Is ramen all you eat?" She asked opening one of the cabinet doors.

Naruto only nodded.

Kagome then opened the fridge and picked up the half full milk carton.

"You do realize this milk is expired...right?" Her eyes flickered over towards Naruto.

He hung his head down in shame and let out a 'sorry'.

Kagome sighed and tossed the milk carton in the trash which was overflowing.

"Well...first things first. We need to go shopping for something besides expired milk and ramen," she smiled at him.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a frog wallet.

"We can go right away! I still have some money. We can use it to by the things we need!" He exclaimed.

Kagome gently took the frog from his hand and opened it up.

"This should be enough for about a weeks worth of dinner," she said mostly to herself.

"Well...what are we waiting for? Lets go!" The two then left the apartment and headed towards the store to buy food and such.

They spent the rest of the day cleaning Narutos apartment and getting to know one another.

"Hey Kagome...where did you come from before coming to konoha?" Naruto asked while they were doing the dishes.

"Um well I actually came from the Feudal era...in a different world," she explained. Naruto almost dropped the plate he was drying.

"Really?" Naruto looked at the girl with his beautiful blue eyes.

Kagome could only nod her head.

"Is that why you wear such weird clothing?" He questioned.

"Yes. I am a priestess and could purify any demon with a single touch if i wanted to," she boasted and gave him a heart melting smile.

Narutos heart seemed to have skipped a beat but he ignored it and put the last of the dishes away before drying his hands.

The two had made progress into cleaning his apartment. After getting home from shopping they decided to clean out the spare bedroom.

Kagome giggled at the memory of cleaning that room.

-  
(Flashback)

Naruto led Kagome to the room across from his. Just be peeking over his shoulder she could already tell his room was a disaster.

Kagome stared in shock. The room was even worse than the others. Clothes piled almost to ceiling, trash on the ground. Blankets and pillows littered the floor, there were a few books laying around as well. Also not to mention the weapons on the ground as well. The floor was not visible to them.

"Did a tornado come tearing through your house?" She asked in bewilderment.

Naruto just let out a nervous chuckle.

"Nevermind...lets just get to work..." With those words said Kagome and Naruto began their cleaning spree on the bedroom.

It had taken them 2 and a half long hours of cleaning. They were almost done. Everything had been cleaned and picked up besides the giant pile of clothing in the corner of the room.

Kagome walked over to it and pulled out a dirty shirt from the middle of the pile.

Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

The clothes began tumbling down on after another and before she knew it she was buried in a pile of clothing. She distinctly remember hearing Narutos laughter.

(End flashback)

Kagome still wasn't done washing all the clothes. She was about half way through it. They decided to transport the clothing into the closet so she would have a place to sleep.

While they had gone food shopping they stopped off at another place to get some blankets and pillows for Kagomes room. She even talked Naruto into getting her a couple of stuffed animals.

"Kagome! Im going to take a shower now!" Naruto hollered. Kagome sat down in the now clean living room and leaned back into the couch.

Naruto came out of the bathroom not long after she was settled in the living room.

"Your turn!" He sat down next to her.

"Naruto...we have a problem..." She said and glanced at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't have any pj's" she admitted.

Naruto left the room and returned moments later with clothes in his hands. They were a simple pair of blue Pjs. She shrugged and took them before heading into the bathroom.

Kagome ran some hot water and stepped into the tub and soaked her aching muscles.

"I wonder how everyone is doing..." She thought to herself.

-  
A/n

Soooo what do you think? I know its kinda of lame but i tried!

Until next time my friends :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Kagome sighed and sunk deeper into the hot steaming water. Only her eyes and nose were above the water. She sighed once more.

"What was I to you Inuyasha? Was I just a shard detector? A copy cat of Kikyo? I wonder...was that the only reason you kept me at your side because I looked like Kikyo?" Thoughts ran through her head as she washed her hair.

She let the water out from the tub, dried off and dress in the clothes Naruto had provided for her.

She opened the door and turned around to close. She then turned back around only to crash into Naruto. Once again the two were on the ground only this time Kagome was on top.

"Im sooo sorry, I didn't mean to!" Kagomes face turned a pretty shade of red. She looked down at Naruto and he looked up at her.

They sat there, just staring at one another. Kagomes heart was pounding in her chest. It was so loud she was sure Naruto could here it. She wasn't aware of the fact that they were drawing closer to one another until there was a loud knock on the door.

Kagome blinked and realized how close they were. She once again blushed and quickly stood up and ran to the door and opened it.

In the doorway stood a man with gray hair and a mask that covered 3/4 of his face. Beside him stood a pink haired girl with green eyes.

"Um...is Naruto here?" The pink haired girl asked uncertainty laced in her voice.

Kagome nodded and walked in the house.

"Naruto...you have visitors," she said. She saw in the hallway just standing there. He was in the same spot where they had fallen except he was standing.

"Oh ok!" He snapped out of his daze and walked to the front door.

"Kakashi-sensei? Sakura? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

The girl known as Sakura smiled and invited herself in along with the man known as Kakashi.

"Well, Lady Tsunade sent us to check up on you. We weren't sure why until that girl opened the door," Sakura explained.

Naruto and Sakura missed the look of hatred Kagome shot at Sakura when she called her 'that girl'.

"Oh ya! Kakashi Sensei, Sakura, this is my new roommate Kagome!" He slung an arm around her shoulder and grinned.

Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly.

Kakashi waved and gave her what seemed like a smile.

"Nice to meet you Kagome, Im Sakura Haruno. Im a medic nin and was trained by Lady Tsunade herself!" Sakura boasted.

She had seen how close Naruto and Kagome were already and felt a bit of, dare she say it, jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

"Im Kagome, as you already know, I practice in healing powers as well," Kagome and Sakura shook hands. Tension was thick in the air.

Sakuras grip on Kagomes hand tightened along with Kagomes.

"I see the two are already rivals..." Kakashi whispered to Naruto who only nodded as he watched the two.

"Who does this girl think she is!?" Kagome mentally screamed to herself as she gave Sakura a fake smile.

Unknown to the other they were both thinking the same exact thing.

"CHA! Another rival in love!" Inner Sakura yelled.

The two released hands and stepped away from one another. They both shot glares at each other when they caught the others eye.

"Uh...well then...we will be on our way," Kakashi said trying to ease the tension between the two girls.

"Ya,see you around Naruto...Kagome," she almost growled out Kagomes name.

Sakura and Kakashi left the house and Naruto let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Isn't she amazing!" Naruto breathed out and spun Kagome around the room.

"Who? That Sakura girl?" Kagome looked up at the dazed boy who was spinning her around the room.

"Ya! I've had a thing for her since the Academy," he blushed and the look of longing returned to his eyes.

"Well...im going to bed," Kagome said and quickly went to her room. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands.

"Good night!" She heard Naruto hollered.

"What is wrong with me?" Kagome whispered to herself and fell back onto the bed. She heard Narutos footsteps and him closing in the door to his bedroom. Not long after that she heard him snoring.

She smiled before slipping under the blankets and slipping into a deep slumber filled with events of the past.

"Kagome..."

"Kagome..."

"Five more minutes Souta," Kagome rolled over and went back to sleep. Naruto grinned mischievously and gripped the blankets before tugging on them and pulling them.

Kagome curled up in a ball and shot Naruto a deadly glare. He grinned once again. She sighed and pulled herself out of bed.

Kagome then shooed Naruto out of the room so she could get changed. She reached down and pulled out her priestess Kimono. Taking off the Pjs Naruto provided for her, she slipped into the Kimono and tied her hair back.

She looked into the mirror on the wall and glared. She slammed her fist in the mirror shattering it into tiny pieces. Kagome felt a searing pain in her first and droplets of blood dropped on the floor.

Naruto slammed the door opened and rushed to Kagomes side. Her eyes were shielded by her bangs.

"What happened?!" Naruto asked rushing her into the bathroom. Kagome sat on the toilet but didn't look up at him. She kept her gaze to the floor.

"I kinda...punched the mirror..." She muttered. Naruto kneeled down in front of her and took her bloody hand.

"This is going to hurt. I have to pull the glass out of your hand..."he explained. She nodded her head and braced herself.

She felt a stinging pain in her hand and closed her eyes tightly. It was after a few minutes later when she felt her hand being wrapped.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered and pulled her hand close to her chest.

"Kagome, why did you really punch the mirror?" Naruto asked grabbing her uninjured hand.

Kagome looked into Narutos concerned eyes. She felt like she could trust him.

"I saw HER in my reflection," Kagome whispered harshly and tore she eyes from Narutos concerned ones and angrily wiped a tear that was threatening to fall

"Who was is she?" He asked.

"She was his first love...he had always loved even after she died. She was brought back and they began seeing each other even though she was a walking corpse. I was always second best. I couldn't compete with her. We thought that I was her reincarnation, nothing but w copy cat but I wasn't," and so Kagome told her story. Naruto sat and listened as she did.

"Its ok. You deserve much better than him!" Naruto hugged her trying to cheer the girl up. When she didn't answer he realized she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and laid her down on her bed and closed the door quietly.

Naruto then proceed into making Ramen for breakfast. Kagome didn't have to know. She would probably be furious if she found out he was eating ramen for breakfast...

As Naruto sat down to eat...someone knocked on his door. He sighed and set his chopsticks down and opened the door.

"Kakashi sensei? Sakura? What are you doing here again?" He questioned giving them confused looks.

"Well Lady Tsunade wanted to test Kagomes abilities and strength," Kakashi explained.

"Where is the self proclaimed healer?" Sakura asked glancing around the room from the doorway.

"She is uh, sleeping..."

Sakura pushed Naruto aside and walked down the hallway. She slammed open Kagomes door. The first thing she saw was the shattered glass and then the sleeping girl.

Sakura marched over to her and stood at the edge of the bed.

"Get your ass up!" Sakura screamed. Kagomes eyes snapped open and she glared at the pick haired girl.

Kagome stuck her tongue out as Sakura left the room. But she got up.

"Kagome, Grandma Tsunade wants to see how strong you are!" Naruto announced once he saw her enter the room.

"Who is my opponent?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She ignored the fact that Sakura was clinging onto Naruto.

"Me and Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura gave her a smirk.

"Oh really? I can't wait for this," Kagome said with an innocent smile.

"Well lets go!" Naruto cheered.

"Are you going to wear...that?" Sakura looked her up and down. Of couse she was gonna wear her miko kimono. Though no one besides Tsunade and Naruto knew of her powers.

Kagome ignored her and followed Kakashi to the training grounds where Tsunade and her assistant was along with a man with long white spiked hair.

"Kagome! Your opponet is Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake!" Tsunade said.

"Do you happen to have my weapons?" Kagome asked. Tsunade nodded and motioned for the white haired man to come forth. He grumbled something but picked up the sword Tenseiga and her bow and quiver of arrows.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled at the man. He just nodded and returned to his spot.

"You may begin whenever you want," Tsunade nodded. Naruto was standing beside her and gave Kagome a smile.

Kakashi just stood there and Sakura put on of her gloves and gave her yet another smirk.

"I can't wait to wipe the smile right off your face!" Kagome glared.

-  
A/n

Next chapter: Kagome vs Sakura and Kakashi!

I know it seems unfair but you'll be surprised at what i have planned next!

Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas I could throw in next chapter as well. Its gonna take longer to update cuz imma try and make the, long chapters.

Anywho tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Kagome and Sakura had a stare down. The two glared daggers at one another. Kakashi looked from one girl to the other.

"Maybe I should let these two settle things,"Kakashi thought to himself. He took a step back before disappearing and reappearing next to Jiraya.

"Aren't you going to fight?" Jiraya asked. Kakashi pulled out his book and leaned against the tree.

"I'll let the girls settle their differences," he stated his eye never leaving his book. Jiraya chuckled and turned his attention back to the girls.

Kagome and Sakura stood there in the middle of the training grounds.

"Well make your first move," Sakura taunted. Kagome closed her eyes.

"Remember the training we went through," she heard the voice of Midoriko in her head. Kagome smiled and opened her eyes.

She reached back and nocked an arrow into her bow making sure not to show off her powers quite yet.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"An arrows not going to do much," Sakura stated and put a hand on her hip. Kagome ignored her and released her arrow. The arrow flew through the air with great speed. Sakura easily dodged it and ran at Kagome with her fist raised.

She jumped in the air and brought her fist down. Luckily Kagome had time to move away. When Sakuras fist connected with the ground she brought up a bunch of the ground.

"Im glad im not standing there," She mumbled dodging yet another one of Sakuras punches.

"Sakuras not holding back," Tsunade stated. Jiraya nodded in agreement,"Show her what you can do."

Kagome quickly drew another arrow and shot it at her. The same thing happened. It whizzed by Sakuras head. If she had been using her powers it would have been faster and even if she did manage to dodge the pure energy would scratch her.

"She has quick reflexes and has terrifying strength..." Kagome was lost in thought and didn't have enough time to dodge the punch Sakura landed on her. Kagome fell back on the ground and looked at the pink haired girl in shock and bewilderment.

"You struck me!" Kagome said and stood up. She lightly touched her cheek.

"Ya, I held back," she stated. Sakura had moved a couple feet away.

"Well it looks like I should use my abilities now," Kagome sighed and nocked another arrow.

"Havent you already figured it out? Your arrows don't work on me," she said in annoyance.

Kagome smirked,"Would you like to test your theory again?"

"Bring it!"

Kagome made sure to use her normal amount of energy. She let her miko energy flow into the arrow and released it. It flew through the air with lightning speed and was almost instantly surrounded by a pinkish purple light. Sakuras eyes widened and moved to the side. The arrow whizzed by her again but she felt something slice her cheek.

A thin line of blood trailed down her cheek. Sakura looked at Kagome with wide eyes. She already had another arrow ready.

"If you hadn't noticed by now the last arrow was very different from the previous two. It was faster and had a light surrounding it," Kagome looked at the shocked face of Sakura. She then glanced towards the right where everyone was watching. They were silent as well.

"What...was that?" Sakura asked after getting over her shock and wiping the blood from her cheek.

"Its called a Sacred Arrow. Usually it only harms evil beings but however when in a dangerous situation it will harm any being," Kagome explained.

(I totally made that last part up...)

Sakura growled and ran at Kagome once again. She stepped to the side and managed to dodge all of her attacks.

"Good shes frustrated," Kagome ducked as Sakura swung her fist. Kagome stuck out a foot causing Sakura to lose her balance. Then she pounced on Sakura and whipped out the sword that Sesshomaru gave to her and put it to Sakuras throat.

Sakura froze and looked into Kagomes brown eyes. Sakura glared at the girl.

"Why do you hate me?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

An image of Kagome and Naruto together flashed through her mind and she pushed Kagome off of her and stormed away. Naruto rushed to her side.

"You ok?" He asked and held out a hand for her. Kagome gladly accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Thanks. Yeah im fine," she answered and smiled at the boy. Naruto reached up and touched the cheek that Sakura had punched.

She slightly winced and he pulled his hand away.

"Lets go home and get some ice on it," Naruto took her wrist and led her home. Tsuande, Kakashi and Jiraya stared the the two in amazement.

"Ahh young love," Jiraya grinned.

"I don't even think they realize it yet. It could be years until they do," Tsunade said staring at the spot they were standing.

"Lady Tsunade I want Kagome on my team," Kakashi stated.

"Alright," she agreed.

"Well that was easier than I thought it was going to be," Kakashi chuckled.

Tsunade ignored him and walked away without a word.

"I don't know about you but Im going to talk to Naruto,"Jiraya finally said after a moments of silence. They exchanged good byes and Jiraya left and went after Naruto.

-  
"Honestly Naruto, it doesn't hurt anymore!" Kagome giggled as he rushed around looking for ice and something to put it in.

"Hey Naruto!" A voice from the window called. Naruto halted in his tracks and gave the man his signature smile.

"Pervy Sage!"

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that! Especially in front of a lady," the man winked in Kagomes direction. She forced a smile on her face.

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked. He looked around the room and found a plastic baggie. His smiled brightened and he picked it up and rushed to the freezer and put some ice in it. He then wrapped it in some paper towels and handed it to Kagome. She took it from him and put the ice on her slightly swollen cheek.

Jiraya smiled, "Actually im here to talk to the both of you."

Jiraya jumped from the window and made himself at home on Narutos couch. Kagome and Naruto sat across from him.

"What is it?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"I want you both to accompany me on a mission. A mysterious nin has appeared and he is causing quite an uproar," Jiraya looked from Naruto to Kagome and back to Naruto.

"And you want us to go with you?" Kagome raised an eyebrow and pressed the make shift ice pack to her cheek. Jiraya nodded his head.

"I'll go with you pervy sage!" Naruto grinned.

Kagome glared at the ice pack and set it on the table.

"Hey you need to keep that on your cheek to keep it from getting swollen," Jiraya eyed the girl.

"I know," she raised her hand to her cheek and let her energy flow into her hand and into her cheek. Slowly it began healing. She was quite aware of the stares she was getting from Jiraya and Naruto.

"That was Amazing!" Naruto exclaimed. He leaned closer to get a better look,"its completely gone!"

Naruto reached up and poked the spot where the bruise was. Kagome swatted his hand away lightly.

"Like I told Sakura, I have the ability to heal except its more...advanced," she said.

"I see, medic nins could heal it but it would still leave the bruise," Jiraya grabbed her chin and looked closely at the spot where it once was.

Kagome glared at the man as best as she could. He released her and sat back in his seat.

"So Kagome, are you going to come with Naruto and I?" Jiraya asked.

"Yeah! You should come Kagome!" Naruto gave her that look.

"Fine!" She gave in. She couldn't say no to the look he gave her. She sighed.

"We leave at dawn tomorrow, see you then," Jiraya jumped out the window leaving Kagome and Naruto alone in the apartment.

"What else can you do?" Naruto sat in front of Kagome criss crossed style.

"Well you know that I can use my sacred arrows, and that I have healing abilities. What you don't know is that I can put up a barrier that protects me or whoever else I want it to," Kagome smiled.

"Is that all?" He questioned.

"Actually no..." She put a hand on the sheath of her sword,"I can use this." She pulled the sword from the sheath and set it on the table for Naruto to look at.

He went to touch it.

"Don't touch it. I am only able to touch it," she warned. Naruto drew his hand back.

"What does it do?"

"Well it can bring back a hundred people from dead all at once," Kagome closed her eyes. She had once seen Sesshomaru bring back the dead and there was a rumor that he brought back the little girl that traveled with him.

"Thats...amazing," Naruto breathed out as he stared at the sword in amazement.

Kagome smiled and stood up. She stretched her tired limbs.

"Hey Kagome! Lets go to Ichirakus tonight!" Naruto suggested.

"Sure why not. I don't really feel like cooking anyway," Kagome and Naruto walked out the door and headed towards the ramen stand. Naruto was almost skipping as they walked the roads of konoha.

Kagome let out a looked down at the giggling girl beside him.

"Whats so funny?" He asked.

"You are!" She let out another fit of giggles. Naruto crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Hey Naruto!" Someone in the distance called. They two turned around. There were three people standing not to far from where they were.

One of them had long blonde hair. Her bangs were covering one of her eyes. The other had a lazy expression and his hair was spiked back into a pony tail. The third one had a happy look and was waving Naruto over. He was chubby and had a bag of potato chips in one of his hands.

The trio walked over to them.

"Hey you guys!"Naruto greeted.

"Hey Naruto, you never hang out with us anymore," the chubby one complained.

"Sorry i've been busy lately," he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ohh i see why," the blonde girl grinned slyly and slipped past Naruto and wrapped an arm around Kagomes shoulder.

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

The blonde girl forced Kagome to walk with her so the others could see,"You've been busy with your girlfriend!"

Kagomes face turned raspberry red and Narutos face was almost the same color. They looked at each other and quickly looked away.

"You got it all wrong! Naruto and I are just friends!" Kagome tried to reassure.

"What a drag," the lazy boy sighed.

"Oh ya! You guys this is Kagome. Kagome these are my friends. The guy with the chips is Choji Akimichi, the blonde girl is Ino Yamanaka and the guy with the lazy attitude is Shikamaru Nara!"

"Kagome hmm why does that name seem familiar?" Ino thought aloud.

"Thats because Sakura was complaining about how she could beat her and when we asked who she said "Kagome of course!" And then stormed away," Shikamaru explained.

"Oh ya, now I remember. So your the girl who beat up billboard brow... We will get along just fine!" Ino clasped Kagomes hands into hers and smiled. Kagome relaxed and smiled back.

"Where you guys headed to?" Choji asked while munching on a potato chip.

"Ichirakus! Wanna come along?" Naruto suggested. Chojis eyes lit up with a spark and he agreed to go. It was food after all. Ino decided to go because Kagome was going and Shikamaru didn't have anything better to do.

10minutes later the small group was sitting in the Ichiraku Ramen Shop waiting for their meal to be finished. Kagome and Ino were chatting away. She was relieved that not all the girls were like Sakura.

"So Ino why do you hate Sakura so much?" Kagome asked.

"I don't hate her...we are rivals!" She exclaimed. Kagome smiled at the energetic girl.

"Have you ever been in love?" Ino suddenly asked her. Kagomes eyes widened. Everyone was quiet wanting to hear her response.

"I was...but then he constantly went behind my back and cheated," she said softly.

"Oh...im sorry Kagome," Ino sat there on the stool in an awkward silence. Then the food arrived and smiles were brought onto everyones face, excluding Shikamaru.

After everyone was finished they bid each other farewell and parted ways. Kagome yawned and stumble over a rock.

"You look tired," Naruto commented.

"Im exhausted," she yawned once again. Naruto squatted down in front of her.

"Get on," he looked at her gave her a nod. She hesitated but climbed onto his back. An image of Inuyasha flashed through her mind. She shook her head. The past was in the past. Kagome laid her head on Narutos shoulder and before she realized it, she was fast asleep.

Naruto glanced back on the girl on his back once he felt her grip loosen. He couldn't help but smile softly at the slumbering girl. Once they arrived home Naruto crept silently to Kagomes room and gently laid her in her bed and tucked her in.

"Good night," he whispered before creeping to his room.

A/n  
Im making these as long as I possibly can sooo ya. Alll is well in my life...well except the fact that they guy I like totally has a girlfriend but nothing I can do right?

Next couple chapters will be revolving around Kagome, Naruto and Jiraya and their mission.

Whats with this mysterious ninja and his sudden appearance? Wait and find out!

ya ya ya I know the fight between Kagome and Sakura was lame but im not the best at writing fight scenes soo cut me some slack lol.

Tell me what you think! Also my goal is to try and get more reviews than Shinobi and the Priestess. Please suggest this to your friends and stuff! Thxs love you allllll! :)


	6. Chapter 6

6  
Kagome awoke to darkness. She sat up and looked out the window. It was still dark out, the sun has yet to rise. She sighed and pulled herself out of the bed and went to her giant yellow back pack. She grabbed her shampoo and Conditioner and some clothing. She then opened her bedroom door and quietly closed it behind her.

Kagome walked across the hall and peeked in Narutos room. He was still sleeping peacefully. She closed his door and walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

She quickly washed her hair and rinsed then stepped out, dried off and changed into some clothing.

"Well...its still early. I guess i could start on breakfast," she thought to herself. The Sky was beginning to light up. Kagome walked into the kitchen and began making pancakes.

Naruto awoke and came into the kitchen as well. Kagome turned around and smiled at him.

"Good morning!" She chirped.

"Morning," he mumbled back. He yawned and rubbed his tired eyes,"What are you making?"

"Pancakes," she answered flipping the pancake over. Naruto watched her from the kitchen table.

She turned the stove off and gave him a pancake. He bit into it and his eyes lit up. Kagome sat across from him and smiled.

"These are amazing!" He said and began eating as if it had been weeks without food.

"Thanks!" She giggled.

"What about you?" He asked after finishing his breakfast.

"I already ate," she shrugged.

"Oh, well we gotta get things ready!" He stood up and put his plate in the sink and ran to his bedroom to change and pack his clothing for their mission.

"Oh right," Kagome did the same thing. They had decided to combine their things in one bag because it was less to carry.

Soon the two were waiting by the front gates for Jiraya to arrive.

"You two ready?" Jiraya asked once he arrived. Kagome and Naruto nodded.

"Lets go!" Naruto cheered and turned and began walking down the path not waiting for the Jiraya or Kagome.

"Is he always like this?" Kagome asked. Jiraya nodded and chuckled and they caught up with Naruto.

After

"So pervy sage what are the details of this mission?" Naruto asked.

"Well, this ninja we are dealing with hides in the shadows and lets his helpers do all the work. It would appear that he goes after young women and they are never to be seen again. Most women that were kidnapped were reported to be in a relationship of some sorts but when they were taken they were alone," Jiraya explained.

"Is that the only reason why you wanted me to go," Kagome crossed her arms and glared at Jiraya.

"I do admit it was. But I do know that you will be fine. You're a very strong girl Kagome. I have no doubt that you will return to us," Jiraya reassured.

Kagome sighed and dropped her arms to her side.

"Oh alright," she finally said. Naruto shot her a worried look but Kagome gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ok so how do you plan to play this out?" Kagome asked.

"Very good question. In three days there will be a festival and plenty of young girls will be out and about with their boyfriends. Its a very traditional festival. Anyway, Kagome, you and Naruto will pose as a couple, Naruto will run off to get something to eat causing Kagome to be alone. Once she is alone the guy will take Kagome and we will go after her!" Jiraya explained.

"Good idea!" Naruto complimented. Jiraya nodded his head.

Kagome blinked, her? And Naruto? Posing as a couple for a few hours? Who would have imagined. Kagomes face heated up almost instantly.

Naruto leaned towards her,"You ok? Your face is a little red,"

He lifted Kagomes bangs and leaned forward and touch her forehead with his. Kagomes face went even more red than it already was.

Jiraya was in the background and had a satisfied smirk on his face. This would work out well.

-  
Later that evening they stopped by a hotel.

"Two rooms," Jiraya said and set a small pouch of money on the counter. The women flipped through her book.

"Im sorry we only have one room available. Its has two twin sized beds," she looked at the trio.

"We'll take it!" Jiraya smiled at her and gave her a wink. She blushed a little and led them to their room.

"Here are the keys. Also the bath house is open to customers for free," she announced before leaving. Kagomes eyes lit up like fireworks at the mention of bath house.

The three didn't notice the women's eyes darken as she walked around the corner. She pressed a button that was beneath her jacket and whispered,"Target is in sight, commence operation."

"Copy that," a voice answered in her earpiece,"Oh and you can ditch the disguise. Seeing you as a girl is bugging the hell out of me."

The 'women' let out a sigh of relief and undid 'her' disguise. She was actually a he with snow white hair and turquoise eyes.

Jiraya unlocked the door and the three stepped inside. It was a simple room. Two beds, a window and a recliner in the corner of the room.

"I call window bed!" Kagome announced before anyone else could.

"I wanted the window bed," Naruto mumbled.

"Lets discuss sleeping arrangements," Jiraya suggested. He wiggle his eyebrows at Kagome. She crossed her arms in an 'X' formation.

"I refuse to sleep in the same bed as you!" She admitted.

"Naruto?" Jiraya looked towards his apprentice.

"Its impossible to sleep in the same bed. Last time that happened I ended up on the floor," he scratched his cheek and avoided eye contact with his sensei.

"Well then...I guess I get my own bed," he stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Wait where is Naruto gonna sleep?" Kagome asked.

"With you of course," he peeked an eye open.

"What? I can't sleep with a girl!" Naruto complained.

"Its either that or the floor," Jiraya stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Naruto I don't mind as long as you don't try anything and keep your hands to yourself," she warned and gave him a small glare. He sighed but gave in.

"Alright," he set his bag on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to enjoy a relaxing time in the bath house," Kagome grabbed her towel and left the room.

Kagome skipped down the hallway towards the just as she turned to corner to ran right into someone and fell to the ground.

"Owie...did i just run into a brick wall," she thought aloud and rubbed her sore bottom.

"Sorry about that. Here let me help you," Kagome saw a hand in front of her and her eyes trailed up and met the owner of the hand. She blinked. He was gorgeous! Snow white hair and beautiful turquoise eyes. Her cheeks were stained red as she accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Thanks and sorry about running into you," she apologized.

"Its no big deal. I should have paid more attention. By the way my name is Snow!" He gave her a smile that could have melt the world. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Im Kagome," she replied.

"So Kagome what brings you around this area? You don't look like someone who live here," he looked her up and down.

"Uhh we are here for the festival," she flashed him a smile.

"Really? Me too! Maybe we could meet up and hang out together you know?" He gave yet another heart melting smile.

"Sure!" She exclaimed. The two then said their goodbyes. Kagome went to the bath house and Snow headed towards his bedroom.

"Task 1: complete," he whispered into his jacket with dark eyes.

-  
A/n  
Ooooooo who is the mysterious man named Snow and what is he after? ( by the way he isn't the main bad guy)

Looks like Naruto has a little competition~

Until next time!

Tell me what you think, suggest this to your friends as well! I hope i can get more than 157 reviews! Ideas are welcomed!

Also im thinking about adding a little bit of drama in the next chapter ;) be on the lookout


	7. Chapter 7

7  
Kagome leaned back and sighed. The hot water felt great on her aching muscles. They had all walked for a very long time and her feet were killing her.

"You would think they would tire out as well," she mumbled,"Naruto seems to have a lot of energy like Shippo."

Kagome smiled at the thought of the young fox kit she had come to think of as a son. He was always so happy and energetic. Not to mention how brave he was for someone his age.

She smiled once before before standing up and wrapping a towel around herself. She walked inside and changed into her clothing then quickly ran upstairs to the room she was sharing.

When she walked in, no one was there. She looked around the room.

"Mi'lady? Master Naruto and Master Jiraya are int he dinning area awaiting your arrival so the feast can begin,"

Kagome jumped almost three feet int he air. She turned around and put a hand to her racing heart.

"You scared me," she breathed out. The woman apologized and led her to the dining area. But they were soon stopped.

"Hey Kagome!" She turned around and smiled.

"Hello Snow," she greeted.

"Where you headed to?" He asked after catching his breath.

"To the dining area," she answered.

"Mind if I join?" He looked down at her with those brilliant turquoise eyes.

"Not at all," she grinned. He held out an arm and she gladly accepted. The two linked arms and walked into the dining area.

"Mi'lady as arrived,"the woman announced. Kagome and Snow entered.

"Kagome! We were waiting for you!" Naruto said with a smile. Kagome smiled back and sat across from him. Snow sat down beside her.

"Who's your friend?" Jiraya asked his eyes locked onto Snows form.

"Oh right, everyone this is Snow, Snow this is Naruto and Jiraya," Kagome introduced.

Then the feast began. Jiraya kept a watchful eye on the man known as Snow. Something seemed off with his character and Jiraya couldn't figure it out.

"So you guys know of the festival in a couple days right?" Snow asked.

"Yep! We are very excited about going!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Ya!" Naruto agreeded.

"You guys know the story of the festival?" He questioned.

Naruto and Kagome shook their heads.

"Its called the Sakura Festival. Its an annual thing during the spring when the Sakura trees are fully bloomed. Legend says that if you stand beneath the largest tree there with a flower in your hand and make a wish it will come tree after blowing th petals of the flower into the wind," Snow explained.

"Oh wow, thats amazing," Kagome said.

"Ya, well I should be on my way, see you around...Kagome," Snow winked at her and left the area. Kagome waved goodbye as he left.

"Ya I think we should head up stairs as well," Jiraya announced. He stood up along with Naruto and Kagome and the trio made their way to the bedroom.

-  
"Master, it seems we have a slight problem," Snow said bowing before a man cloaked in black.

"What is it?" He snapped angrily. Snow flinched and swallowed his fears.

"It seems Konoha ninja have arrived. One of them happens to be the nine tailed jinchuuriki and the other is one of the legendary sanin Jiraya," Snow said.

"What else is there?" The man asked.

"Well im assuming they know our intentions of taking the girl on the night of the Sakura festival," he replied.

"Is that so? Then it will have to be sooner then we expected. The girl isn't normal so you will have to take extra precautions. I advise you complete your mission tomorrow, the day before the festival. Here," the man tossed snow a rope.

"Rope, Sir?" He gave the man a confused look.

"It has the ability to seal any type of chakra or magical abilities. Now go you have a mission to complete. Also do not fail me or I WILL kill you," Snow nodded and quickly left his master.

"My dear, you will soon be mine. I will have great pleasure in torturing your frail little body," the man chuckled.

-  
Kagome and Naruto sat in front of each other play a game of go fish.

"This game is boring," Naruto laid down his cards on the bed.

"Your just saying that cause you have lost like ten times," Kagome teased and stuck out her tongue.

"Don't you have stories to tell us Kagome?" Naruto asked. Kagomes eyes softened. She remembered when Shippo was bored he would ask the same thing.

"I do, would you like to hear it?" She smiled when he nodded his head.

"Well where I came from was a very dangerous place even more so then here. Here you have protection but there, there was no protection. If you weren't strong enough to protect yourself you wouldn't survive long," Kagome began.

"What do we have that they didn't?" Naruto asked.

"Well for starters everyone here as some form of protection. Like the walls built around Konoha. There we had no walls only the men patrolling the borders of their villages," she explained.

"Ohh I see," Naruto said.

"Anyway, the feudal era was full of nasty and ruthless demons that would kill anyone on sight. I came from 500 years in the future. About a year ago I was pulled into the well we had on our shrine by a centipede demon. She had sensed a powerful jewel that laid dormant inside my body,"

"A centipede demon?" Jiraya asked," There are no such things as demons nowadays."

"Im not from this time or even world Jiraya. Where I came from their were demons that could tear you apart in the blink of an eye," she glanced over in his direction only to see him shiver at the thought.

"Wow," Naruto whispered and looked at Kagome with wide blue eyes.

"Well anyway the demon pulled me through time. I managed to somehow rid of the demon for a little while. I then ended up stumbling across a half demon pinned to a tree by an arrow,"

"Half demon?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes half human and half demon," she said.

Naruto nodded in understanding.

She continued with her story about how she met Inuyasha and the time traveling thing and the Shikon No Tama.

"On our journey we met Inuyashas half brother Sesshomaru who was looking for his fathers tomb which was inside Inuyasha eye. It was kinda weird for a tomb to be in his eye but also very clever as well. Sesshomaru used a demon woman who disguised herself to look like Inuyashas mother. She had no face and it was freaky. Sesshomaru then discovered where the tomb was and took it from Inuyashas eyes and opened the 'portal' to his fathers tomb where he sought his fathers fang tetsuiage."

"Assuming that you said Fang im guessing the sword was made with this fang?" Jiraya questioned.

"Yes their father the Great and Terrible Inu No Taisho forged it and Tenseiga and Tetsuisaga,"

"From both his fangs?" Naruto asked. Kagome nodded.

"The sword was stuck in this thing and neither of them could pull it out but i somehow did. This enraged Sesshomaru and he attacked me and almost killed me but the sword protected me. Sesshomaru the. Transformed int his true form and attacked inuyasha. But Inuyasha cut off one of his legs and Sesshomaru retreated so he could recover. After that every time the two would see each other they were at one another's throat..." She grumbled.

"What kinda of demon were they?"

"They were both dog demons. But Sesshomaru wasn't the only one we met. Not long we met a fox kit named Shippo. He stole my jewel shards so he could lure out the thunder brothers and avenge his father,"

"He was...a fox?" Narutos hand went to his stomach and he closed his eyes.

"Interesting...what did this human girl do to the fox kit," Naruto heard the voice of the nine tails echo through his head.

"What happened next?" Naruto asked.

"Well he used one of his tricks to pin Inuyasha to the ground and then ran off with my shards. I chased after him to get them back however we ended up running straight into one of the thunder brothers. I told Shippo to run and get Inuyashas help. He did but i ended up getting kidnapped..." She shook her head.

"You seem to bring trouble where ever you go Kagome just like Naruto," Jiraya laughed.

"Inuyasha finally came to the rescue and killed the thunder brothers. As for Shippo, he started traveling with us. He was like my adopted son..." She sighed but continued her story.

"So the woman cared for the kit, heh intriguing," the nine tails said. Naruto of course ignored him.

By the time Kagome was finished with her story Jiraya was fast asleep. Kagome let out a yawn herself and stretched her arms.

"I going to go to sleep Naruto," she said and slipped under the covers. Naruto crawled his way up next to her and also slipped under the covers after turning the lights out.

"Good night Kagome," he yawned.

"Night and remember keep your hands where they belong," she warned before closing her eyes.

A/n  
Whats gonna happen next? Read and find out in the next chapter.

Also sorry for taking so long to update but I got sucked into this show I started watching called Supernatural and I am hooked! I just freaking LOVE it.

Also sorry for this chapter is short but I am tired sooo ya thought i would update before going to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

8  
Naruto opened his eyes only to be met with the darkness. Up ahead he could see little light and decided to walk towards it. Once he was at his destination he realized he was in front of a large cage with a seal on it.

"Naruto," the nine tails said his red eyes glowing from within the darkened cage.

"Hey," Naruto greeted.

"That woman is interesting..." The nine tails began. Naruto gave him a look of confusion.

"You mean Kagome?" Naruto asked with uncertainty.

"Correct. She is interesting and very powerful. She could destroy me with a single touch," he said.

"Really? How?" Naruto questioned.

"That girl is a priestess and a priestess has the ability to purify demons and anything evil," he explained.

"So she could kill you?"

"Precisely i would be nothing more than a pile of ash. Do not anger this woman or it could be a disaster," the nine tails growled. Naruto shrugged as everything began to fade away.

Jiraya woke up early that morning. He yawned and stretched his arms. He then got up and walked over to the window and peeked outside. The sun was just rising from the horizon. He glanced over at the two teenagers and smirk found its way onto his face.

Naruto had one of his arms wrapped around Kagomes waist while she had a smile on her face. Jiraya quietly walked over to his bag and pulled out his camera. (Not sure if they had cameras but they do in this story.) He then walked back over to the sleeping teenagers and snapped a photo.

"Hehe this is why I brought this thing," he chuckled to himself and tucked the camera back into his bag. He then nudged Naruto.

"Hey time to get up," he said rather loudly.

"Just five more minutes," Naruto grumbled. Her went to turn over only to fall off the bed. He tried grabbing the closest thing to him to try and break his fall. But what he grabbed happened to be Kagome. She snapped awake and the two tumbled to the floor tangled in bed sheets. Kagome let out a small 'eep' as she fell

"What the hell?" She mumbled and laid her hands on something to pull herself up. That something turned out to be Narutos chest, "What the hell Naruto?"

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Why do we always end up like this?" She asked before standing up and putting the sheets back onto the bed. Naruto stood up.

"Well the two love birds are awake," Jiraya chuckled. Kagome and Naruto ignored his comment.

"Whats with the rude awakening?" She asked.

"Well I needed you to awake so we could do more investigating," Jiraya admitted. Naruto fell back onto the bed.

"Come on Jiraya sensei can't we go back to sleep," Naruto yawned and rolled over on his stomach.

"No. I have already volunteered you two to help set up things for the festival. Now hurry and go eat breakfast," Jiraya rushed.

"Oh alright," Kagome sighed coming from the bathroom. Naruto hurried and did his morning routine and then they were down stairs eating breakfast.

"They have such amazing food here! How did you manage to pay for all this Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked after demolishing a pancake.

"I have my ways," Kagome saw the the mischievous glint in his eye as he took a sip of his sakè.

Kagome gave me a 'ya right' look and he just waved her away. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Im going to head outside to get a look around," she announced and walked outside. Jiraya watched as she went.

"Naruto remember that young fellow that was with us at dinner yesterday?" Joraya asked once he knew she was out of ear shot.

"Snow? Ya why?" Naruto looked at his sensei with confusion in his eyes.

"Never mind..." Jiraya muttered, Naruto shrugged and stood up and headed out to follow Kagome.

-  
"Hey Kagome!" A familiar voice called. Kagome turned and a smile found its way on her face.

"Hello Snow," she greeted.

"Hey uhh do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked with a hint of a blushing staining his pale cheeks.

"Nope I am totally free," she replied. He took a deep breath.

"Would you like to...go out...like on a date?" He asked. The blush on. His face darkened. Kagomes eyes softened.

"Sure," he smiled and picked her up hugging her close and spinning her in circle.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7?" Sound ok with you?"

"Yep! See ya around, Snow," Snow nodded and took off.

As Snow rounded the corner someone walked past him and slipped something into his hand. Well two things actually. He then waited until he was at a safe distance before looking at what was slipped into his hand.

"A necklace?" He muttered holding it up. The necklace had a silver chain and the charm was in the shape of a golden heart. The heart itself was made up in diamonds and In the middle of the heart had a keyhole shape.

He then pulled out a piece of paper.

"A letter..." Snow opened the letter and read it.

-On your date tonight, you will the girl this necklace. It isn't a regular necklace it will seal any abilities she has without her realizing it. Then you will knock her out and bring her to us- signed Master-

Snow sighed and after reading the letter over and over again. Then he tossed the letter into the fire and watched as it burned. This was going to be a long night.

Kagome hummed as she walked into the hotel room. She had a smile on her face and seemed rather happy.

"Why you in such a good mood?" Jiraya asked from one of the beds.

"Later tonight I am going on a date, soooooo Jiraya can I pleasseee borrow some money so I have something to wear?" Kagome begged.

"A date hmm," he looked down at the begging Kagome, "Fine knock yourself out."

Jiraya handed her some money and she grabbed Narutos hand.

"You're coming with me!" She sang as she dragged him to the clothing store. There the two spent several hours shopping for clothes.

"I am never going to another store with another woman ever again," Naruto complained as they were walking home. Kagome giggled and skipped ahead of him.

"Say Kagome who are you going out with tonight?" Naruto asked. Kagome looked over her shoulder and threw him a smile.

"Snow," she replied.

"Oh," he mumbled.

The rest of the walk was silent with Kagome humming quietly to herself and Naruto well lagging behind, even though he hadn't realized it yet.

"Jiraya we're back!" Kagome announced holding the door open for poor Naruto who was carrying at least 8 bags of clothing.

"Kagome, was it necessary to buy all these?" Jiraya eyed all the bags that Naruto had set in the chair.

She nodded and fished through all the bags before pulling out an outfit. She glanced at the clock. 30 minutes to get ready.

She ran into the bathroom and put the dress on. It was a simple black dress with spaghetti straps. She then put on the heels and did her makeup.

She walked out of the bathroom.

"So how do I look boys?" She asked. Jiraya and Naruto looked up. Jirayas jaw dropped and Naruto stared at her wide eyed.

"You look...amazing!" Naruto complimented. Kagome blushed and turned to look the other way.

"Kagome come here," kagome walked over to Jiraya.

"What is it?"

"Take this with you," Jiraya reached over and grabbed a pouch. "Strap up it under your dress where you have easy access to it and so Snow can't see it."

Kagome took the pouch,"But why?"

"Better safe than Sorry," he shrugged. Kagome nodded and slipped the pouch on her thigh and waited for Snow to arrive.

Someone knocked on the door and Kagome opened it. Snow was dressed in a black suit and tie and his white hair was combed back.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

"You look quite good yourself," she complimented.

"Shall we?" He held out his arm for her to take.

"We shall. See ya later Naruto, Jiraya. We will back around 8!" She called and walked out the door.

"Not a minute late missy!" Jiraya yelled.

He heard a faint 'ya ya' and couldn't help but smile.

A/n  
It took me a moment to realize this but but I was watching bleach and Toshiro came on the screen, so i sat there thinking, "who does he remind me of?" Then i began writing and I realizes I kinda based Snows looks after Toshiro... Sorry about that lolololol

Sorry for taking so long to update Im in love with Supernatural! Its awesome.

Anywho what happens after kagomes date with Snow?

Lets see what you guys come up with.


	9. Note

A/n  
(Pardon my language)  
SON OF A BITCH! I am sooo frustrates...i know i havent updated but im almost done with Chapter 9 so bear with me. Anywho...

i looked alllll over Fanfiction and could not find ONE inuyasha Crossover with Durarara! Come on!

Kagome/sexy bartender(Shizou)  
Kagome/ izaya

I am begging someone...ANYONE to write a story...good story of Shizou and Kagome...i will be the happiest person alive and Make sure to update atleast once a week maybe more if I have...

Ppppllleeeaaaassssseeeeee i know they're are some FANTASTIC writers reading my story... So I beg of...

Make a kagome and Shizou story.

I will love you FOREVER!

Please


	10. Chapter 9

9  
Snow took Kagome to a fancy restaurant where they had dinner and had a nice conversation. After Dinner the two took a stroll through the park.

"Hey I um, got you something," Snow reached into his pocket and pulled out a miniature red box.

"You didn't have to," kagome said taking the small box from his hands.

"I wanted to," he replied. She opened the box and let out a small gasp. It was necklace. She pulled it out from its box and admired it.

"Its beautiful," she whispered. He smiled at her and gently took the necklace from her hands and walked behind.

"Its not nearly as beautiful as you," he whispered as he put the necklace on. He walked back in front of you and looked at the necklace.

Kagome touched it lightly and smiled at him. She swayed a bit and put a hand to her head.

"What is it?" Snow asked keeping her steady.

"Its nothing, I just feel...drained is all, i'll be fine," she reassured. Snow gave her a concerned look.

"Drained how?" He knew exactly what she meant but wanted to make sure it worked.

"Like all my energy is gone," she mumbled before falling to her knees. Snow bent down and grabbed her chin.

"Well i'll be damned it actually worked," he chuckled. Kagome glared at him.

"You bastard," she growled and reached for the pouch hidden beneath her dress. She pulled out a kunai only for it to be knocked from her hand.

"You naughty little girl. Weren't you ever taught not to play with sharp things," Snow smirked and she slapped his hand away.

"You planned this," she snapped sending him a glare that would impress Sesshomaru.

"From the moment you entered this village," he replied and stood up.

"You know Naruto and Jiraya suspect you. You will be the first person the question," Kagome said.

Snow ignored her comment,"Come now princess we cant leave the master waiting."

With that he knocked her out and slung her over his shoulder as if she was a bag of potatoes.

"Does this girl even eat?" He thought to himself before taking off.

Naruto paced around the room as the clocked kept ticking. Ot was ten minutes passed 8!

"Calm down Naruto she probably got lost or something," Jiraya said watching the young boy pace the room.

"Something bad happened. I just know it," Naruto grumbled.

"If it will make you feel better then we will go look for her," Jiraya stood up and put his shoes on. He wasn't about to admit it out loud but he was worried about Kagome. He knew she wouldn't get lost easily.

"Lets go," the two ninjas walked out the door and looked around. Jiraya walked into one of those fancy restaurant and pulled out a picture of Kagome he had secretly taken.

"Sit have you seen this woman?" Jiraya asked holding the photo up so he could see. The man examined the photo.

"Well Yes I have. She was here with a young man and left shortly after saying something about a park,"Jiraya nodded and he and Naruto left without another word.

They arrived at the park in no time however there was no trace of Kagome.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto called. Jiraya walked over to Naruto.

"Find anything?" He asked. Naruto held up the kunai that was in the pouch he had given Kagome.

"Looks like they decided to strike a day early," Jiraya crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought.

"I'll kill that bastard," Naruto growled staring down at kunai in his hand.

-  
Kagome awoke in a dark room that was dimly lit by a small candlelight. She could tell she was in a dungeon or prison. She tried to move but her hands were chained to the wall. Kagome sighed.

"Always getting in trouble, Kagome. Come on get yourself together," she whispered to herself.

"Well well well our little princess is finally awake," a chilling voice called. Kagome looked up. All she could see were his red eyes.

"Who the hell are up?" Kagome asked glaring at him.

"Now a lady should not be using such language," he chuckled when her glare only got colder,"My name matters not Kagome."

The man opened the cage door and kneeled in front of her.

"You have such a pretty face you know," she felt something cold on her cheek and then a thong trail of blood found its way down her cheek.

"I hope you rot in hell," she snapped with a smirk on her face. The man growled at her.

"You should be scared girl,"

"Oh please, my teddy bear is scarier than you are,"

The man slapped Kagome.

"Shut your mouth if you know whats good for you," with that he stood and left the caged room. Kagome sat there shocked. Not once in her life had she been slapped before.

The door opened once more and she saw a familiar face. She wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Kagome, you are so innocent. You hadn't realized that I was the bad guy the entire time. I don't know what kinda of power you have but your sorcery powers have been sealed," Snow pulled his sword from his sheath. "You must be punished into obedience."

Kagome blinked,"They think im a witch?" She hadn't even registered that she was about to be cut with a sword. She almost laughed out loud.

"Does something amuse you?" Snow asked glancing curiously down at her smile. She looked up. Her eyes were cold and hard.

"You think i am a witch?" She questioned. Snow nodded his head.

"Big mistake," her hands began to glow a pink, purplish color. Snow started to actually panicked before using the hilt of his sword to knock her out. Her power instantly died down. He quickly left the room, making sure to lock it, and hurriedly ran to his master.

"M-master that girl is no witch!" Snow exclaimed bursting into the room that belonged to his beloved master.

The man cloaked in black looked down him and glared at him.

"Explain," he demanded. Snow gulped and nodded his head.

"The necklace was supposed to last until I took it off right? Well it seemed to drain her at first then it just stopped working..."Snow glanced up at his master. He could tell he was rather angry. He was tense and very silent which was not a good thing.

He stood up causing the table in front of him to flip over. Snow took a step back and closed his eyes. However his master stormed past him and out into the hallway.

"Shes in trouble," one of the men whispered trying his best to hide the smirk that was forming on his face. Snow rolled his eyes and sat down against the wall and closed his eyes.

Kagome sat in the prison cell for what seemed like hours before being confronted by another man. His aura screamed dangerous and every bone in her body wanted to run away. If only she could. The man at the door glared daggers that would make Naraku shiver in fear.

He opened the door and walked over to the chained up Kagome. He grabbed her by the hair roughly. Kagome yelped in pain

"If you are not a witch then what are you. Answer wisely dear," the man demanded. Kagome looked at the man, fear in her eyes.

"..." She said nothing. The fear paralyzed her. She was unable to move or speak as she stared into his piercing red eyes.

"Find your voice woman. I can do this all day," he snapped. Kagome swallowed.

"I-im a priestess," she managed to whisper. The man roughly pulled her to her feet by her hair causing her to yelp in pain once again.

"A priestess eh? Heh well if I find out that you have burned one of my men...the consequences will be severe," he threw her to the ground and left the cage.

Kagome put a hand to her her rapidly beating heart. Tears formed in her eyes. She then curled up in a ball silently cried herself into a land of nightmares...

-  
A/n

Sorry i had writers block for a long time but what did you think? And i cant remember if I said that Snows master had red eyes or a different color...if u know let me know so I can fix that :3


	11. Chapter 10

10  
Kagome was awoken by none other than Snow. Snow set a plate of food in front of her. She glanced down at it suspiciously.

"Its not poisoned," he said as if he had been reading her mind. Kagome looked back up at him. Snow was leaning against the door of the cell.

Kagome picked up the piece of bread on the tray and bit into it. She didn't say a word to him. In fact she had thought of a wicked plan to escape. The floor she was sitting on was wooden and loose nails were in the ground. They could easily be pulled up.

"Why am I here?" Kagome suddenly asked as she finished her meal.

Snow shrugged and took her tray. Without another word he turned and left. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. As soon as the door closed and locked Kagome set to work.

-  
Naruto wasn't in a good mood. He paced the room all day trying to figure out where Kagome was and who took her.

Jiraya watched as the young teenage boy paced back and forth. He felt sorry for the boy but he knew how he felt. Though he had just met Kagome, he saw as if she was his grand daughter.

Then there was a Knock on the door. Naruto opened the door and there stood an old man.

"Can we help you?" Jiraya asked. The old man walked inside the room.

"No but I can help you. You say you are looking for a young girl. Little younger than this young boy right?" The man glanced in Narutos direction.

"Yes we are, have you seen her?" Jiraya questioned.

"Oh yes. She was with a young man. I was doing umm research and found a beautiful young girl. So I followed them. They went into a restaurant and then to the park. Thats where things got interesting. The man pulled out a small box. St first I thought he was gonna propose to her but he pulled out a heart shaped necklace and slipped it around her neck. After that she began to sway before she eventually fell over. The young man kneeled down after making sure she was out and threw her over his shoulder and took off," the man took a deep breath.

"So Snow kidnapped her..." Jiraya sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Which way did they go?" Naruto asked. The man walked over to the window and pointed west.

"They went that way boy," he said.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto grabbed his stuff and jumped out the window. Jiraya quickly stood up, thanked the man and ran after Naruto.

-  
Kagome smiled in happiness as she stared at the rusty nail that lay in the palm of her hand. She brought the nail to the lock on the cuffs and began to try and pick the lock. The cuffs soon fell off and Kagome rubbed her wrists.

Then she heard footsteps coming towards her. She quickly wrapped the cuffs back around her wrists so it still looked as if they were still on.

Snow walked in with yet another tray of food. Kagome silently ate her food. When she was done she looked up at Snow who was staring at her. Her gaze fell behind him.

"What is that!" She pointed out. Snow turned around to see what it is. Kagome quickly stood and grabbed a pole that was nearby and channeled her Miko energy into it and slammed it into the side of Snows head. He was instantly out.

Kagome almost let out a laugh at how pathetic he actually was. She quickly dragged his body over to the wall and chained him up. She happened to come across a roll of duct tape and taped his mouth shut.

Kagome slipped out of the room making sure no one was around. She still had the pole just im case she came across someone. The cost was clear so she silently sprinted down the corridor.

She then came across a set of doors. She sighed.

"I really hope this works," she muttered. She pulled the pole in front of her and let it drop to the ground like Miroku used to do when they came across two paths.

The pole fell to the ground, pointing towards the door on the left. Kagome picked it up and opened the door silently and peeked in.

"Oh great another corridor...i hate corridors," she thought to herself as she raced down the hallway. She soon felt a breeze and began to run faster. Suddenly someone appeared in one of the hallways that was connected to the long corridor.

She froze. He froze. They both stared at in each other in shock before realization hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. She sprung into action. She grabbed the pole and hit the man as hard she could. He fell over and she didn't hesitate to run towards the exit.

"Free at last!" Kagome sang to herself. Yet she did not stop running into she was far away from the hidden hideout.

After a while of running Kagome slowed down and sat on a rock. Not only was she lost but she was exhausted as well. She sighed and looked at the sky. It was still fairly light outside.

The bushes next to shook. Kagome jumped up with a small 'eep' and held the pole out in front of her. They continued to shake until a squirrel came out. Kagome almost laughed. She set the pole back down and sat on the rock once more.

"Boss we found her," a voice in the tree whispered as he watched the young girl think to herself.

"I want her brought back to me alive!" The voice on the other end snapped. The two men crouched down and tackled the priestess to the ground.

"Got ya now princess," the one on her laughed. Kagome struggled to try and free herself but found that she could not.

Suddenly the weight was pulled off her. She blinked and turned around. Her eyes met with a pair of red demon looking eyes. Kagomes eyes widened once she realized who it was.

Naruto Uzumaki had arrived.

"Don't touch her or i'll kill you!" He screamed.

•••••••••

A/n-sorry this took so long...i had a lot of things i had to do. Also sorry its short but i needed to update. Forgive me! Also i hate to say it but from this point on I'm not updating unless i get ATLEAST five reviews per chapter. Reviews motivate me ya know!

Anywho...

How will Kagome react to Naruto's nine tails mode? Wait to find out!


	12. Chapter 11

11

Kagome was clearly shocked. Never had she seen Naruto so angry. His eyes were red!

"Must be the power of the nine tails," Kagome thought to herself as she watched Naruto approach the cowering man.

"I wont do it again! Just please don't hurt me!" The man begged. Naruto growled at the man and advanced forward towards him.

Kagome sat there frozen, staring at Naruto. It kinda reminded her of when Inuyashas demon form was taking over. Jiraya then made his appearance. He silently cursed and helped Kagome to her feet.

"Naruto!" Jiraya called as he watched to young boy advance towards the frightened man. He could see the nine tails chakra surround Naruto and a tail form.

"Whats happening?" Kagome asked once she found her voice.

"Naruto cant control his emotions. When he is angered the seal on the nine tails weakens and allows the nine tails to take control depending on how great Narutos anger is. Usually I have something to stop it..."Jiraya explained.

"What can I do?" Kagome thought to herself as Naruto approached the man and raise a fist.

Kagomes instincts took over and ran at Naruto.

"Kagome! Stop its too dangerous!" Jiraya yelled. Kagome just ran faster. Naruto turned his head and growled at her before his tail swung at her. She raised her arms to try and block it but all it did was knock her down. Her arm was now bleeding. The pain was intense but she got back up and lunged at him and managed to wrap her arms around Naruto. The red chakra surrounding Naruto burned her. She just tighten her hold on him.

"Naruto you have to stop," she whispered and closed her eyes.

When she opened them she wasn't in the forest. She was in yet another corridor yet this one was more scary. She walked down the long corridor until eventually she came across a large gate and Naruto in front of it.

"Naruto!" She ran over to him. He turned around and looked at her in shock.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"Im not sure," she answered, "Where am I exactly?"

"Inside me..." Naruto put a hand on where the seal was.

"So your the priestess Kagome," the voice inside the cage said. Kagome looked up and met a pair of red eyes and a large grin.

"Ya? What of it?" She glared. The fox only chuckled.

"If you kill me...you kill Naruto as well," the fox stated Kagome blinked.

Naruto watched as Kagome and the nine tails communicated. He still wasn't sure how Kagome got here.

"I didn't think you would be powerful enough to come here. The only other person that has ever seen me was Sasuke Uchiha," The fox said.

"Oh ya! I remember what I wanted to say...i want you to release your hold on Naruto!" Kagome demanded.

"Why would I do such a thing?" He asked. Kagome sent a small wave of her miko energy towards to nine tails. It wasn't enough to kill him but it would send a shock throughout him.

The nine tails glared at the woman before when a violent shock went through his body.

"Do i have to ask again?" Kagome questioned. The Nine tails growled at her.

She smiled in Triumph. Once more she closed her eyes and then she found herself back in the forest. The burning sensation was slowly fading. She watches as the red chakra faded away until it was completely gone.

Jiraya watched in fascination as Naruto gained control over his emotions.

"That girl is something else," he thought to himself.

Narutos red eyes faded back to his blue ones. He turned his head to see Kagome still clutching to him tightly.

"Kagome," he said.

She looked up at him with tired eyes and smiled before passing out. Naruto caught her before she hit the ground.

He picked her up bridal style and then he noticed the burn marks.

"Jiraya-sensei how did Kagome get this?" Naruto asked eyeing the wound on her arm. Jiraya sighed.

"Naruto you attacked her..."he said softly. Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I did...?" Naruto asked. Jiraya nodded. Narutos hold on her tightened as he gazed down at her with sad eyes. She was in a lot of pain that much he could tell.

"Come on we got to go so she can get proper treatment," Naruto nodded and they raced to the hidden leaf village.

It took less time to get there because they were in a hurry. At one point they had to stop because Kagome had woken and started crying in pain. So Jiraya put her back to sleep and they were off again.

"You take Kagome to the hospital and i will go report what happened," Jiraya said. Naruto nodded and they two went their separate ways.

Naruto burst into the hospital.

"Naruto!" He heard the voice of Sakura. He turned as she approached him. Her eyes landed on Kagomes form.

She was pale and in a lot of pain.

"What happened?" Sakura asked taking Kagome from his eyes. She was surprised at how light she was. "Does she even eat?"

Naruto looked to the ground.

"You can tell me later," Sakura rushed off with Kagome in her arms and Naruto following after her.

Sakura set her down on one of the hospital beds.

"Neji you don't mind having a roommate do you?" Sakura asked. Neji shook his head.

Sakura set to work on her wounds. She cleaned them to see how bad it was. She was shocked to the similar wound she had received from when Naruto had attacked her.

"Naruto did you..." She trailed off as Naruto nodded his head.

"Shes going to be fine...a wound like this is hard to heal but it can be done," she gave Naruto a reassuring smile.

Neji watched them. He didn't get a good look at the young woman because Sakura and Naruto were in the way. He was curious to see who it was.

Sakura had finished healing her wound to best of her abilities. It was still going to hurt when she woke up but she would recover in time. Sakura didn't hate Kagome she saw her as a rival. Sakura had realized her feelings for Naruto and would do anything for him.

Kagomes eyes fluttered opened and her eyes met Sakuras green ones.

"Glad to see your awake," Sakura said. Kagome sat up and hissed in pain when she tried to move her right arm.

"How long was I out?" Kagome asked.

"A couple hours. I healed your wound as best as I could but since it was from the nine tails it wont heal normally," Sakura explained.

"Oh thats not a problem," Kagome smiled and out her hand over her wound. Sakura watched as her hand glowed light pink and the wound began to heal completely. Soon it was gone. Not even a scar.

"Amazing," she whispered as she touched the spot where the wound used to be. Kagome giggled.

"Is this the power of a priestess?" Sakura asked. Kagome nodded her head.

"I can heal almost any wound," Kagome said. Neji snapped his attention to the girl.

"Sakura," he said. Sakura turned her attention to him. He motioned for her to come.

"What is it Neji?" She asked.

"That girl said she could heal any wound correct?" Neji questioned. Sakura nodded her head.

Neji had suffered from a rather large wound that went from is left shoulder to almost his right hip it was fairly deep. His arm was broken and he still had a few scrapes here and there. He would not be able to do anything for at least two to three months.

Sakura got the idea of what he wanted. She walked back over to Kagome.

Kagome gave Sakura questioning gaze as she helped her out of the bed.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Sakura led her over to where Neji was.

Lady Tsunade happened to walk in the room with Jiraya and Naruto behind her.

"Wait," she stopped the two boys as they watched Kagome.

Neji looked up at the young women Sakura brought over.

"You said you could heal any wound right?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"Would you like me to heal your wounds?" She smiled at him. He nodded his head.

Kagome reached over and undid the bandages around his chest. She gasped when she saw the wound.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"I was careless," he muttered.

"Not a problem. I can heal it...whats your name by the way," she examined the wound.

"Neji Hyuga,"

"Well Neji my name is Kagome and when im done here you will be good as new!" She gave him a smile.

"This is going to sting a bit..."

Kagome set her hands on his broken arm and her hands glowed pink. Neji felt his bones shift back into place and he closed his eyes in pain. The pain slowly faded away. When it was completely gone he felt Kagome unwrap his arm.

"Your going to have to lay down now," she said softly. Neji nodded wnd did as he was instructed. Kagome laid her hands on Nejis wound and her hands began glowing once more.

Sakura finally noticed Tsunade, Naruto and Jiraya in the doorway and went to greet them.

"How is she?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Shes doing great. She healed her own wound when she awoke. Neji requested her to heal his wound. His broken arm is completely healed...its remarkable," Sakura explained.

"Tsunade did I mention that she happened to stop the nine tails?" Jiraya looked at Tsuande as she looked at him. Even Naruto was shocked.

"How?" Jiraya then went into full detail of how it happened. From beginning to end.

At the end when Jiraya mentioned her hugging him Narutos face aturned a light shade of red.

"There all better! Your good as new!" Kagome smiled at the boy.

"Thank you," he said. Kagome nodded and looked up to see Sakura, and Tsuande staring at her in shock. Narutos face was a little red and Jiraya had a smile on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Lady Tsunade said. She walked over to Neji to examine him.

"No scar what so ever. Looks like you are able to leave Neji," Tsunade told him. Neji nodded and stood up then left the room.

"Kagome you ready?" Naruto asked. Kagome nodded her head.

"Ya, im tired," she smiled at him. The two bid everyone farewell before leaving.

Jiraya watched as the two of them walked down the path together.

"Young love," he said.

Kagome and Naruto walked through town. It was silent between the two. Naruto grabbed Kagomes wrist. She turned to look at him. He had his head hung.

"Naruto? Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Im sorry..." He whispered.

"For what?" She questioned.

"For hurting you!" He replied. Kagome didn't know what to say. No one has really apologized for hurting her. She smiled and her eyes softened.

"Its ok," she said softly. Naruto looked at her. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Kagomes face heated up.

"N-Naruto!" She said. His hold on her only tightened.

"Thank you," he whispered. Kagome wrapped her arms around him returning his hug.  
-

A/n

I do realize that its going kinda slow. But ya know love take times to develop. I want to stretch it out. I don't want it to be where the meet and are instantly fall or one another. That bugs me soooooooooo much. So Ya.

does anyone have any more ideas for like...more Kagome/Naruto moments?

is that what everyone calls 'fluff'?


	13. Chapter 12

12  
The two stayed locked into their embrace for what seemed like eternity.

"Hes really been through a lot..." Kagome thought to herself, "He's kind of like Inuyasha but he has a heart and he isn't a two timing, back stabbing, hanyo who only goes for dead chicks!"

Naruto felt the shift of emotions and pulled away to see Kagomes eyes fill with hatred.

"Are you ok?" He asked hesitantly.

"Naruto come on. I want to tell you something," she said. Naruto nodded and the two headed for a private place to talk.

Naruto had decided to go the training grounds. There they sat at the against one of the three poles.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Naruto asked after a few moments of silence.

"You remember how I told you about Inuyasha the day I punched the mirror?" She looked over at the blue eyed boy. He nodded his head.

"To tell you the truth, you kinda of remind me of him..." She sighed.

"How?" He asked. He didn't understand how he could be like a two timing half demon.

"Well first off, you both love ramen. Second of all, you both have been through so much. Inuyasha was shunned for what he was as were you because of the nine tails," she said softly.

"Oh..." He whispered. His hand went to his stomach.

"However at the same time you both are nothing alike. For one your not s two timer...at least I hope not," Kagome gave him a suspicious look before continuing, "Second of all your more kind and caring. While he was a jerk who only dared mostly for himself!"

Naruto looked up at Kagome.

"Oh and I'm pretty sure you don't have a thing for dead chicks either," Naruto put a hand on Kagomes shoulder to calm her down. He gave her a smile. Kagome blushed as she stared at him.

"Well since your comparing me to someone else I guess you could say your kinda like Sakura," he admitted. Kagome blinked and looked at him with her mouth open in shock.

"How am I like that girl!" She asked with surprise laced in her voice.

"Well you both have a short temper. You both are really strong and caring in your own ways and...," Naruto trailed off and removed his hand from her shoulder and looked the other way and scratched his cheek.

"Annddd?" Kagome leaned slightly forward.

"Well your both pretty..." He muttered. A light blush found its way onto bot of their cheeks.

"Thanks," she said with a smile and a blush.

"Well come on. Lets go home," Naruto stood up and offered her a hand. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

As Naruto laid in bed his mind kept racing. It was obvious he was attracted to Kagome, but what of Sakura? He did love her after all. But there was something about Kagome that was drawing him to her. He didn't know what it was yet.  
T  
He sighed and rolled over on his bed. The thoughts kept running through his hand.

Sakura or Kagome?

"Ahhh I cant decide!" Naruto screamed into his pillow and kicking his feet. He sighed and closed his eyes before eventually letting sleep claim him.

Kagome on the other hand couldn't sleep. She had a horrible feeling that was keeping her awake. She had gotten out of bed and paced around for what seemed like hours. Then she opened her closet and grabbed her yellow backpack. She then opened it up and dug through it until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a small wooden box and opened it. There inside the wooden box was the Shikon No Tama. It had yet to be destroyed. She sighed and closed it before putting back into her bag.

She went back to bed hoping she could get some sleep but she laid there...wide awake.

(In the Feudal Era)  
Sango and Miroku had finally married and Sango was now pregnant. Inuyasha and Kikyo were finally together as well. But Kikyo did not seem satisfied. There was something missing. Now that she was alive she had nothing to do other than destroy low class demons that would come around every now and then.

After days of thinking what was missing she finally figured it out. She wanted the Shikon No Tama back. She knew Kagome wasn't going to just hand it over. She would be forced to kill the other priestess.

She had noticed that Inuyasha would sit by the well for hours as if he was waiting for Kagome to come back. She may be long gone but she still had a part of Inuyasha with her.

"Inuyasha," kikyo called as she approached the bone eaters well. His ears perked up and he looked up at his mate.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I found what I was missing...im missing the Shikon No Tama," she replied.

"But Kagome has it," he stated.

"I am well aware of that. I want it back. And I will get it back. Inuyasha you must help me with this task. In order for me to be complete I must have the Shikon Jewel and also I want Kagome dead...for good," she explained.

Inuyasha stared at her in shock,"Kagome was the one that brought you back to life!"

"Inuyasha Kagome has left you. She has betrayed you. She always despised you but stuck by your side because she was using you. She never loved you like I do. She only used you to get the jewel," Kikyo sat down in front of Inuyasha and watched his eyes go from shock to sadness.

"But..."

"Kagome thought you were nothing but a useless half breed who only cared for himself. It was all a lie," she spoke softly. His sadness quickly turned to anger.

Yes she would use Inuyashas demon side and then open a portal to where Kagome was and kill her once and for all and take the jewel as well.

Kikyo set her index finger on Inuyashas forward and chanted something softly. His eyes began to bleed red and his nails grew longer.

The two were not aware of the little fox kit in the bushes watching everything. Shippo silently left the scene and took off the warn Sango and Miroku.

"Sango! Miroku!" He cried entering the hut. He jumped into Sangos arms.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Kikyo turned Inuyasha into his demon form and hes coming for us. We have to leave quickly!" The fox kit cried. Sango looked to Miroku who only nodded his head. The two then began to gather their things.

"Kirara," Sango said. Kirara 'mewed' and transformed. Miroku and Sango climed upon her back and she took off the the skies just as Inuyasha came tearing through the trees. They watched in horror as he killed all the villagers.

"Go," Sango whispered. Kirara took off heading towards the west. Sango let a few tears drip down from her eyes.

-  
While Inuyasha was busy, Kikyo had began her ritual on the bone eaters well. By the time Inuyasha had arrived, of course he was covered in blood, the portal was ready.

"Lets go," the two jumped into the well.

Kikyo had a smirk on her face. She would get what she wanted.

A/n  
Yes i know this one is somewhat short but you guys wanted an update sooo here it is... 5 more reviews...i have 46 so far...once we reach to 50 i will be updating soon!


	14. Chapter 13

13  
Kagome slipped out of her covers once more and peeked out the window. The sun was just coming over the horizon. She sighed. She had a very long night. Tossing and turning. She finally gave up and went to the kitchen to make a well needed cup of coffee. The feeling in her stomach only got worse.

Naruto woke up with a yawn. He noticed Kagomes door was slightly open. He peeked in and she wasn't there. Then he went into the kitchen where he found her with a bad case of bed head and a cup of coffee in her eyes and a slightly panicked expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked taking a seat across from her. Kagome looked up at him.

"I don't know. Something is going to happen and its not good. I can feel it," she sighed. Naruto stood up and walked behind Kagome. He put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him.

"Its ok. I will stand by your side," he smiled down at her. Kagome looked at. A few tears escaped from her eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto... Come on I have to speak to Lady Tsunade!" She stood up. Naruto nodded and the two raced through the village.

Instead of knocking Naruto burst into the room only to be met with a book to his face.

"Naruto what have I told you about knocking!" She yelled. Naruto fell to the floor and Kagome glanced down at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Naruto gave a thumbs up. Kagome looked around the room to see Sakura, Kakashi and Lady Tsuande.

"Sorry to interrupt but its important," kagome bowed.

"What is it Kagome?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Something is going to happen. Something bad...very bad," she said.

"How do you know this?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, im a Miko...i trust my instincts and they kept me up all night. Feeling only got worse as time passed and I fear we haven't got much time...there is something out there barely out of reach of my senses," she glanced out the window.

"And you are sure of this?" Lady Tsunade raised an Eyebrow.

"100%!" She nodded.

Tsunade called for a couple of Anbu members.

"I want you to go patrol the area immediately if you see any threat what so ever I want to know immediately. Do not engage in any battle. If they strike first you flee. Understood?!"

"Understood!" They said in unison. Tsunade dismissed them. Naruto stood up. He stood between Sakura and Kagome.

Kagome swayed a bit before regaining her balance. Sakura noticed this and looked at Kagome. She noticed the slight bags beneath her eyes and her tired expression.

She reached into her pouch and pulled something out,"Here...if what you say is true then your gonna need all your strength."

Kagome held out her hand and Sakura dropped what looked like a pill in her hand. She gave it a funny look.

"Its called a Soldier pill, just take it," Sakura let a small smile grace her lips as she watched Kagome hesitate. She eventually put it in her mouth.

It wasn't long before Kagome felt much better. Then an Anbu member stumbled into the room.

"What happened?" Tsuande asked standing up from her chair.

The man fell but Kagome actually caught him.

"You were right...they were two people...took down the other two. I barely escaped," he let out a cough.

"What did they look like?" Kakashi spoke.

"One was a female, dressed... in a red and white outfit. She had ...long black hair and brown eyes. The other was a male...he had...red eyes and long claws...he wore...a red Kimono...he had silver hair and dog eyes rested atop his head...," the man explained.

Kagome actually dropped him from shock.

"Kagome?" Naruto put on hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know who they are?" Tsunade asked. Kagome nodded who.

"Who?"

"Kikyo and...Inuyasha..." She whispered. Narutos eyes widened.

"How?" He asked.

"I-i dont know. You on the floor did the guy in red have a sword with him?" Kagome kneeled down. The man only nodded his head.

"Kakashi take him to the emergency room. Sakura gather all the shinobi in the village and make sure to tell Iruka to get all the villagers to safety!" The two nodded and left.

"Wait! Sakura!" Sakura stopped and looked back at Kagome.

"What is it?"

"Take this..." Kagome pulled out a piece of paper with strange markings on it.

"What is it?"

"Its a sutra. Once Iruka has all the villagers safe have him put this on any wall. This will allow them to be hidden from Inuyasha and Kikyos senses. Mine as well," she explained Sakura nodded and took off.

"What about us?" Naruto asked.

"Standby until I say so also," Tsunade grabbed the collar of Narutos shirt and leaned in to whisper to him,"Keep Kagome calm. We don't need her panicking."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Come on Kagome, lets go home," he took her hand and lead her home. Kagome paced the room.

"Why are they here? What do they want? Why is Inuyasha in his demon form! This is not good. Not good at all," Kagome kept mumbling to herself and Naruto watched as she continued pacing back and forth.

"Kagome,"

"What?" She stopped and looked at him.

"What is Inuyasha capable of?" Naruto asked. He patted the seat next to him and Kagome sat down next to him.

"With one swing of his sword he could take down 100 demons at once. He could destroy a village like this in no time. And with Kikyo with him..." She trailed off and put her head in her hands,"What am I going to do?"

Naruto wrapped and arm around her.

"Kagome you still have that sword of yours remember? The one that can send people to hell...and your bow and arrows..." He said to her.

"Kikyo is a priestess as well," she mumbled into her hands.

"Oh, well i bet you are two timers stronger than she is! And with you by my side there is nothing we can't do!" He grinned when she looked at him. She found her self smiling. She leaned over and hugged Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto," she kissed him on the cheek before standing up and going to her room.

Naruto blushed and touched the spot where she had kissed him.

"Still cant decide!" He yelled to no one forgetting Kagome was still in the house.

Kagome back into the living room dressed in her miko outfit. She had her bow and arrows slung over her shoulder and Tenseiga strapped to her waist.

"Decide about what?" She asked.

"N-Nothing!" He said. Kagome shrugged.

"Ok well come one we have a battle to win!" Kagome cheered and the two walked outside. An explosion came from the Konoha gate. Naruto and Kagome looked at each other and nodded before taking off in that direction.

She had made sure to put the shikon jewel in a hiding spot she made in her closet. Even if Inuyasha killed her they would never find the jewel.

When they arrived at the scene there was Inuyasha standing over a man with blood dripping down his hands. And Kikyo was standing behind him in her cool calm manner.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled. She had nocked an arrow and had it aimed right at him.

"Kagome so nice of you to join us," Kikyo said with a smirk.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Kagome demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I want the jewel back and you dead. The jewel is mine to protect not some copy cat!" She growled. Kagome directed her arrow at Kikyo.

"She really does look like you Kagome!" Naruto said staring in disbelief at Kikyo.

"Naruto make sure Inuyasha doesn't harm any one else," she ordered not taking her eyes off Kikyo.

Naruto nodded his head and pulled out a kunai in front of him. Inuyasha growled at him and pulled his sword from his sheath.

"Watch out for his wind scar," she said.

"Today is the day you die Kagome!" Kikyo said nocking on of her arrows as well. Kikyo released her arrow just as Kagome did. Kikyo reflected Kagomes arrow with a barrier and Kagome stepped to the side to avoid Kikyos.

"You have gotten better," Kikyo announced.

"Yes well I may LOOK like you but that doesn't mean I am your reincarnation. In fact I am the reincarnation of Midoriko!" Kagome unsheathed Tenseiga.

"That sword is used for healing purposes. It is not meant for battle," Kikyo glared at the sword in her hands.

"True but did you know Tenseiga is able to cast its opponent into the under world? Meidō Zangetsuha!"

Kikyos eyes widened as a wide circle opened behind her. Kikyo quickly moved away from it.

"Inuyasha!" She called. Inuyasha was instantly by her side.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, "Im not finished with you!"

"Finish her off and then kill the boy as well," Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and ran at Kagome. He went to grab her but she only ducked out of the way.

Naruto went to help her but found a pink barrier surrounding him.

"Stay where you are," kikyo glared at Naruto and turned her attention back to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha stop!" She cried out. Inuyasha kept trying to claw her.

"I cant fight him," she thought to herself. In that moment of distraction Inuyasha managed to land a hit on her. His claws came in contact with her right arm. She hissed in pain.

"Wheres the Jewel?" He asked in a growl. Kagome back away from him. Her sword had fallen to the ground and Inuyasha had kicked it out of reach.

Inuyasha then unsheathed his sword and Kagome stared at it in fear.

"Kagome!" Naruto yelled trying to break through the barrier.

Kagome glanced at Naruto. She heard the desperation in his voice and the worried look on his face. She took a deep breath.

"Im sorry," she mouthed to him. Naruto stared at her in shock.

Kagome nocked an arrow and aimed for Inuyashas heart. She had to time this perfectly.

"Forgive me," she whispered.

"WIND SCAR!" He yelled. He swung his sword down just as Kagome released her arrow. She took to attack full on and inuyashas heart was pierced by Kagomes arrow.

The two fell to the ground. Inuyasha with an arrow in his heart and Kagome in a bloody mess.

Just then Sakura arrived to see the entire thing. She gasped.

"K-kagome..." She heard. She looked to her left and saw Naruto encased in a pink bubble. And another woman who looked similar to Kagome.

Sakuras eyes hardened as she walked calmly to the woman.

"Another weak ninja?" She sighed. Sakura disappeared only to reappear in front of her. She pulled back her fist and punched her as hard as she could. The barrier around Naruto shattered and then woman was sent flying into a tree.

Naruto ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome? Come on wake up!" He held her in his arms. She made no movement.

Sakura walked over to them and checked her pulse.

...

"Shes still alive! But barely. Get her the hospital quickly!" Sakura announced. Naruto nodded and ran to the hospital.

Kikyo on the other hand had recovered and took off into the forest.

"You will die Kagome. Even if its the last thing I will do.  
-

A/n ahhh this chapter sucked. I know. But i got a review saying that i should like change the rating...well the problem with that is...well i don't exactly know whats going to happen. I think of ideas as I go. I don't exactly have this thing all planned out yet. Lol but do not worry this story is far from over! I have yet to bring the akatsuki in buhahahahahahah.

Anywho until next time. Hopefully i will get another chapter up today!

Also ideas of more kagome/ naruto moments are welcomed.


	15. Chapter 14

14  
Sakura had gone to Lady Tsunade and reported what happened. She mentioned that the Kagome look alike was missing. The hokage told her to tell everyone if this look a like was seen to treat her as if she was a missing nin.

Naruto was in the hospital sitting beside Kagome. He looked down at her with sad eyes.

"I...I couldn't protect you and you got hurt," he said softly. Jiraya watched from the doorway. He leaned against it and crossed his arms and watched.

"Naruto," he finally spoke. Naruto looked over and saw Jiraya walk towards him.

"Pervy Sage," he mumbled,"I couldn't protect Kagome and she almost died because of me! And the other girl escaped and shes going to come back and finish the job!

"From what I heard the other woman hated Kagome for something. I was told the entire tale from Tsunade. The woman, Kikyo, held a grudge against the one named Inuyasha. Now when Kagome met Inuyasha the two became close. Then Kikyo was revived and brought complications. Inuyasha saw Kikyo in Kagome because of their striking resemblance. Im surprised Kagome doesn't want revenge for all that Kikyo put her through," Jiraya explained looking down at the young girl he saw as his daughter.

"Ya Kagome said that Inuyasha always ran off with Kikyo leaving her behind unprotected with the others," Naruto added.

"I haven't known Kagome for long but I can tell she is a very forgiving person," Jiraya smiled,"Being hurt inevitably breeds feelings of hatred towards your attacker. But when we hurt others, we have to deal with their hatred for us, and out own feelings of guilt. But knowing what it feels like to be hurt is exactly why we try to be kind to others. That's what makes us human."

"But Kagome doesn't hate Kikyo. The tale she told of her travels through the well and shattering the Shikon Jewel," Naruto looked up at Jiraya.

"What did she tell you about this Shikon Jewel?" Jiraya asked.

Naruto closed his eyes.

(Flashback)  
Kagome left the room and soon returned holding something in her hands. Naruto gave her a curious look. She sat back down next to him and opened her hands to reveal none other than the Shikon Jewel.

"Woahh!" He said staring at it in awe.

"This is the Shikon No Tama," she said.

"Its so..."

"Pure..." She finished.

"How can something like that be so pure in a world like this?" Naruto asked.

"The Shikon Jewel stays pure when the one protecting it has a pure heart. When someone has hatred in their heart the Jewel becomes corrupted,"Kagome explained.

"So wait after telling me what happened between you, that one chick, and the other guy, you don't hate them?" Naruto asked.

Kagome shook her head,"No I don't hate them. Inuyasha and Kikyo have a past together. I would never take that away from them."

-  
(End Flashback)

"She said that the jewel can only be protected by someone with a pure heart. If there is hatred in the person protecting it, then the jewel become corrupted,"Naruto replied. Jiraya nodded and stood up.

"Thanks Naruto. I must be on my way, see ya later," Jiraya waved and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kagome opened her eyes. She wasn't it the hospital or Konoha. She was in a large opened field with different types of flowers covering it. There were no trees or buildings in sight.

"Am I dead? Is this Heaven?" Kagome asked her self as she stood and scanned the area.

"Kagome..." She quickly turned around and met the guilty eyes of none other than Inuyasha. She glared at him.

"What do YOU want?" She growled. Inuyashas ears flattened against his head.

"Im sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. When you left, it wasn't the same anymore. I sat by the well waiting for you to come back but you never did. I guess I knew you wouldn't come back but I was in denial. Kikyo used this to her advantage..." Inuyasha looked down breaking his gaze with Kagome.

"Inuyasha...I-I don't know what to say," Kagome whispered.

"Will you do me a favor Kagome," he asked.

"What is it?"

"I want you to kill Kikyo," he replied.

"B-but..." She began Inuyasha cut her off.

"This is not the same Kikyo i once knew and fell in love with," he sighed. Kagome took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...im sorry," Kagome cried. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"Its ok...you did it to defend yourself," he whispered as he held her. After a while she pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"By the way...where are we?" She looked at Inuyasha.

"The is the world in between," he answered her. "You never get hungry or sleepy. If you do then that probably means ur going to the other side or if your comatose like you are then your most likely waking up.

"Oh...so does this mean im not dead?"

Inuyasha shook his head no. Kagome gave him a confused look.

"Your not dead Kagome...I am...but I cant pass on quite yet," he told her. They both sat down in the flowery field.

"Why cant you pass on," she asked.

"As long as Kikyo still roams the Earth I can't pass on," he sighed.

"Im sorry..." She looked down at her hands that were in her lap. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Stop saying sorry will ya! It wasn't your fault!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked up at him startled and take aback by his sudden outburst. She suddenly let out a fit of giggles.

"Thats the Inuyasha I know!" She giggled. Inuyasha let out a chuckle.

"Wanna know what happened to everyone when you left?" He gave her a sideways glance. She nodded her head.

"Sango and Miroku got married and last I heard Sango was pregnant with her first child. Shippo stayed with them but they fled the village when I...turned..." He looked down with a guilty expression.

"Its not your fault," Kagome mocked. Inuyasha gave her a playful shove,"What of Koga?"

"When you left her was in denial as well...we got into a couple of fights but he soon gave up and ended up getting together with Ayame," Kagome smiled.

"Thats good," she said.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?" She questioned.

"What of you and fox boy?" She tilted her head to the inside.

"Fox...boy?" She questioned, mostly to herself though.

"Ya know. The kid with the whiskers and the blonde hair," Inuyasha almost laughed as her confused expression changed.

"You mean Naruto!" She exclaimed. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"So are you like...together?"

Kagomes face went red.

"N-No!" She exclaimed.

"You two seemed rather close...when I was...ya know... I saw him in Kikyos barrier. He was very worried about you," Inuyasha stated.

"I know...its just..." She sighed and pulled petals off a couple flowers, avoiding. Inuyashas eyes.

"Its just what?"he pushed.

"I do feel attracted to Naruto but he has another girl. Her name is Sakura. Apparently he has been in love with her for ever. Yet she has eyes for a guy name Sasuke who betrayed the village," Kagome looked to the clear blue sky.

"Oh," he muttered.

"She completely rejects his feelings towards her. However Naruto did say she had been acting rather strange since I came along..." She shook her head and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Maybe she feels like someone is trying to take him from her," Inuyasha suggested.

"Maybe so. Im not going to butt into their 'relationship'"Kagome said

Inuyasha shrugged,"His loss."

They sat there in silence for a while.

"Do you love him?" Inuyasha suddenly asked causing Kagome to snap her attention towards him.

"I don't know him that well!" She said.

"Ya right. I saw the way you both looked at one another. Its the same way Koga looks at you," Inuyasha gave Kagome a smile.

She crossed her arms and looked away from him with an obvious blush on her face.

"Kagome loves Naruto, Kagome loves Naruto!" Inuyasha teased. Kagome pushed him over.

"I do not!" She denied.

"Denial," was all he said. She sighed and laid down in the field full of flowers.

"When do you think I will wake up?" She asked Inuyasha.

"Soon im guessing. All you have to do is open your eyes," he said.

Kagome gave him a confused looked but shook her head. Inuyasha soon laid back as well and the two stayed like that in a comfortable silence for what seemed like forever. She felt her eyes grow heavy.

"Goodbye Kagome," she heard Inuyasha whisper before she gave into the darkness.

**a/n  
Ugh i know this took me a long time to write but my brother has come into town to see us!

Anyway

Throwing in the idea of Kagome meeting Inuyasha in the 'in between world' was a good idea...in my opinion anyway. I didnt know what else to do while Kagome was comatose sooo this popped into my head!

Sooo Kagome is finally waking from her comatose state. How will the others react? What will become of Kikyo?

Until next time my lovely readers!


	16. Chapter 15

15  
Kagomes eyes fluttered opened. She blinked away the blurriness.

"Where am I?" She thought to herself. She slowly sat up in her bed and glanced down at her bandaged chest and images flashed through her mind.  
Kagome looked to her right to see Naruto. He was fast asleep with his head on the bed and his hand gripping hers.

She smiled down at the sleeping boy. Her eyes softened at the sleeping boy.

"Naruto," she called softly. He muttered something she didn't understand before opening his blue eyes.

"Kagome! Your awake!" He went to throw himself at her but quickly remembered her injuries.

"Yes I am. How long was I out?" She asked. She looked back over at Naruto who had his hands in his lap and his head down.

"Im sorry," he whispered.

"Naruto what are you talking-"

"I couldn't protect. You got hurt because of me," he said lowly. She stared at him in shock. Tears fell onto his hand.

"It wasn't your fault," she put a hand on his. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. She smiled at him. Suddenly she found herself in the tight embrace of Naruto.

"How the hell does my wound not hurt?" She thought to herself as she held Naruto. He released her and sat back in his chair.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"No biggie. But seriously how long was I out?" She asked again. Naruto thought for a moment.

"About a month," he replied. Kagome would have fallen over from shock if she hadn't been sitting in a bed.

"A m-month!" She sighed,"But it only felt like a couple hours..." She whispered.

"What felt like only a couple hours?" Naruto asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied. Naruto shrugged.

The two were left in silence.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered not aware Naruto was listening,"I will avenge your death..."

Naruto stared at her as her eyes flickered from sadness to determination.

"Inuyasha..Was he your lover?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Kagome looked over at him with pure shock.

"No...the love I had once felt for him was more like a sister would feel for her brother," she explained.

"Kagome loves Naruto," his voice echoed in her mind as her face went beat red.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Naruto asked,"Your face is kinda red." He put his hand to her forehead.

"I-im fine," she said nervously. Naruto shrugged and dropped his hand.

The door swung open and in walked Sakura. Kagome silently thanked god.

"Kagome how are you feeling?" Sakura asked as she approached her bed.

"Surprisingly well," she answered.

"Well thats because we gave you some numbing medicine. Naruto will you step out so I can change Kagomes bandages,"

Naruto left the room as Sakura undid the gauze around her chest. When it was gone Kagome got a good look at how bad it was. She almost wished she didn't look. Three deep long gashes that went across her chest. It was still rather deep.

"When Naruto brought you in...your were a bloody mess...the wound would not stop bleeding for the longest time. At first we thought we lost you cause of all the blood you lost but you still had a faint pulse. So Tsunade, Shizune and I quickly did an operation. We managed to stop the bleeding but the would os going to take a long time to heal that and Its going to be very painful when the pain medication wears off..." Sakura wrapped her back up and told Naruto he could come back in.

"Ya its starting to wear off...i can feel the results of the pain. Its tolerable...for now,"Kagome gave Sakura a smile.

"When is she able to go home?" Naruto asked.

"Im not sure..."she said putting her hand on Narutos slumped shoulders.

Kagome felt something in her stomach. It almost felt like...anger. She took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"Kagome loves Naruto..." Echoed through her mind once more. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

3 weeks later Kagome was finally able to leave the hospital. Though her wound was still not healed completely, it was enough for her to be able to leave that god forsaken hospital. She was very grateful for that.

"I never want to go back there again!" She mumbled. Half way home she had begun to tire out. Naruto insisted that he let her carry her and she finally gave in. She was currently riding on Naruto's back.

Naruto let out a laugh,"If you keep getting hurt then you will have to."

She sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder and wrapped her around him.

"Are you ok," Naruto asked. Kagome didn't respond. Naruto looked back and saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled softly.

"Still can't decide..." He grumbled.

When Kagome awoke she found herself in her bed. She sat up but hissed in pain. On the night stand beside her bed sat a pill, glass of water and a note. She picked up the note.

Dear Kagome,  
Sakura gave me a bottle of pain medicine and told me to tell you to take one every couple hours. You fell asleep so when you wake up take it.  
Sincerely,Naruto

Kagome smiled and set the note down and took the pill and drink of water. She got up from the bed and knocked on Narutos door. She opened it to see him sitting on his bed with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Everything ok?" She asked as she approached. He blinked and looked at her.

"Ya...just thinking is all," he answered. He scooted over and patted the seat next to him. She sat down.

"Anything I can help with?" She questioned.

"I don't know...you might not understand," He muttered.

"Try me," she said.

Naruto turned towards her.

"Well I have been having these...feelings for someone lately," he began.

"Ooh a crush," Kagome giggled. She felt a sense of sadness sweep over her but she brushed it aside.

"But its not just one girl...this feeling is for two of them..." Naruto hung his head.

"Well who are they?" kagome asked.

"I don't want to reveal anything yet!" Naruto said.

"Oh ok well what they like?"

"Well the first girl is violent but she has a soft side. She has anger issues and shes really pretty...the other girl is really cool and nice. Shes not judgmental when it comes to people especially people like me...she makes me laugh and is really fun to hang out with! I think she is prettier than the other girl," Naruto explained.

(A/n- ugh sorry I'm not good at explaining things. Also i don't have any resources because I'm in Kansas City and currently don't have internet)

"Well who did you like first?" Kagome asked.

"The first girl I explained," he replied.

"Well when it comes to deciding things like this there is a saying: if you love two people choose the second because if you loved the first then you wouldn't have fallen for the second one...anyway I'm off to bed night!" Kagome leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek before leaving the room leaving a blushing Naruto.

"Kagome, a very sweet girl who is willing to die for her friends.  
Sakura, a very violent girl who ignored my feelings and chased after Sasuke. I think I decided..." He smiled before slipping under his covers.

"I wonder how she feels about me..." Was the last thought in his head before sleep took over.

A/n meeehhhhh dddoooonnneeeee. Naruto has finally decided which one he likes. Kagome is beginning to realize her feelings towards Naruto! Buhahaha. This story is far from done. I still have the Akatsuki to bring in along with Kikyo.

Tell me what you think. Suggest this to your friends.

Also wasn't someone making a video for my story?

One more thing:

Soo the next story i plan on writing is Kagome/Itachi (The Raven and The Priestess) and I was wondering...should I put it in like where the whole Uchiha massacre happened and Itach is in the Akatsuki or should it not happen? Or if someone else has an idea i would love to know.

Until next time loves!


	17. Chapter 16

16  
Kagome awoke early. She quickly took a shower and dressed in a simple outfit. Capris with a blue T-shirt. Next she took her pain medication. She then went into the kitchen pulled multiple things from the cabinets and began cooking breakfast.

Naruto awoke to the smell of bacon and drifted into the kitchen in a rather happy mood.

"Good morning Kagome!" He said cheerfully. He grabbed her hands and waltz around the kitchen.

"Glad to see you in a good mood," she giggled and allowed him to pull her along.

"Glad to be in a good mood," he grinned. Kagome spun out of his grip and back to the stove where she finished breakfast up and served it to him. He happily ate it.

"I love your cooking Kagome!" He complimented. She smiled and thanked him. After he ate he took a shower and dressed into his everyday outfit.

"Lets go do something," he suggested coming out of his bedroom.

"Like what?" Kagome asked finishing up the dishes. Naruto shrugged and grabbed her hand pulling her out the front door.

The walked the streets of Konoha.

"Lets go have some Dangos," Kagome pointed out. Naruto nodded and the two walked over and ordered some.

"Two Dangos for the lovely couple. Its on me!" The woman smiled brightly at the two. Kagome and Naruto blushed but both ignored her comment and sat down and enjoyed their Dangos.

The next stop they went to was a clothing store where Kagome bought a simple pink sundress that reached a little above her knees.

As the day was coming to an end Naruto spotted something in a nearby market.

"Hey stay here and close your eyes," he said.

"Why?" She asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Just do it," Kagome shrugged and closed her eyes.

"No peeking!" He demanded. Kagome smiled a little.

"Oh ok," she said. Naruto quickly walked over the the little market stand and looked down at what had caught his attention.

It was a silver necklace. It was shaped as a heart and appeared to be broken unless they were put together.

The old woman at the stand watched him as he picked them up. He looked at the price and made a face before pulling out his frog wallet and frowning.

"Is the necklace you are wanting for the young girl over there?" She asked. Naruto looked up at the woman and nodded his head.

"Ya...but I don't have enough money for it..." Naruto handed the necklace back to her. She smile and shook her head.

"Keep it. Think of it as a gift," she said. Narutos eyes lit up and he thanked her.

He took one half of the heart and put it around his neck. He quietly snuck up behind Kagome and clasped the other half around her neck. She opened her eyes and looked down at what it was. She gasped and brought it closer.

"Naruto! Its beautiful!" She whispered,"But wheres the other half of the heart?"

Naruto grinned and pulled it out from under his shirt. He stepped closer and put his half of the heart next to hers.

"They are matching pairs," he told her. She looked up at him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. Naruto smiled at her.

"No problem,"

"The only thing I have given to someone that was close to a necklace was Inuyasha. But it was special...i would say one word and he would be kissing the dirt!" She giggled at the memory.

"Come on," he said. He grabbed her hand once again and the two continued walking. Kagome laced her fingers with his. He lead her to the top of the Hokage monument and they sat on a bench, their fingers still laced with one anothers. She out her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunset.

"Now this was a real date," kagome thought to herself as she looked down at their fingers.

An invisible red thread  
connects those who are destined to meet  
regardless of time, place or circumstance.  
The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break.  
It can be twisted or knotted  
But it will never be broken.

A/n  
Meh this was just a sweet chapter I wrote. Kagomes first date with Naruto. HOW CUTEE AHHHH

If you have never heard of the Red String if Fate Theory...go to google and type in "the red string of fate" its a cute story in my opinion anyway.

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT!

Anywhoo im off to bed.

NIGHT LOVES!


End file.
